Evangelion 30: You not Love Me
by Miyano B. Ritsune
Summary: Despues de derrotar a Zeurel, Shinji hace algo a Rei, algo que ella a querido, amistad, amor, celos y muerte, les espera en esta aventura que ellos se adentraran
1. Despues del ataque y una sorpresa

**YOU (NOT) LOVE ME**

_Pasado_

El decimocuarto ángel Zeruel fue derrotado por Shinji, el intento salvar a Rei que se encontraba atrapada en el núcleo de Zeruel, Shinji al intentar salvarla a Rei casi causa el tercer impacto pero fue detenido por Kaworu, ahora están ayudando a reparar otra vez a Tokyo-3

**CAPITULO 1: DESPUES DEL ATAQUE Y UNA SORPRESA**

En NERV despertó Shinji en el hospital, pero en sus ojos cambiaron ahora tenía un poco de color rojo y también azul, el empezó a ver toda la sala y no fue nada interesante, el sonrió un poco por dos razones, la primera fue de que hizo Rei una cosa y la otra tristeza sabiendo del pasado de Rei en un sueño

_Seguramente debe sentirse extraña al igual que yo me siento extraño _pensó Shinji

En otra sala Rei despertó, sus ojos cambiaron también tenía un poco rojo y un poco rosa, y también se sentía rara , ella no sabía que era pero mientras dormía tenía una pesadilla y esa pesadilla trataba el pasado de Shinji, ella ahora sabia que sufrió mucho pero no estaba segura si eso paso, ella tenía muchas dudas

_Que es lo que me está pasando, me siento diferente, no sé porque pero también no entiendo porque tuve esa pesadilla mostrando el pasado de Ikari, no logro entender_ pensó Rei, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una persona entrando a la sala y es persona era el Comandante Ikari, el no tenía ninguna preocupación

"¿Cómo se siente Rei?" pregunto el comandante

"bien señor"

"¿necesita alguna ayuda?"

"no señor estoy bien"

"ok

El se acerco y le dejo unas pocas flores

"que se recupera pronto" dicho esto el comandante se retiro

_Debo decirle de lo que me pasa… no creo no sería mejor la única persona que me ayuda a resolver esto es Ikari_ pensó Rei y descanso mientras espera el día que le dan de alta

_5 días después_

Por fin Shinji y Rei pudieron salir del hospital, Shinji caminaba hacia la salida de NERV, Rei quería detenerlo pero sería mejor decirle en su apartamento así también fue a su apartamento para pensar que tiene ella ahora

_5 horas después_

Rei salió de su apartamento y camino directamente hacia al departamento de Misato donde vivía Shinji, mientras caminaba paso una tienda de ropa, ella lo miro la tienda, parecía que le atraía unas blusas, unos jeans y la mayoría faldas

_No sé porque ahora quiero comprar esa ropa, siempre uso el uniforme de la escuela y mi traje de enchufe pero nunca eh usado eso_ pensó Rei, ella pensó un momento y decidió entrar

_3 minutos después_

Ella salió con unas bolsas en las manos, ella fue a su apartamento

_El apartamento de Rei_

Ella saco todo la ropa que compro y vio cual se iba poner

_Extraño nunca me intereso esto pero ahora si _pensó Rei _veamos cual me voy a probar, pero para que si puedo irme así pero también siento que quiero impresionar a Ikari_

Ella escogido una blusa color rojo y un jeans, después de que se la puso guardo su ropa que compro y fue directamente al apartamento de Misato

_5 minutos después_

Rei había llegado pero cuando llego se sentía nerviosa, ella nunca se puso nerviosa, ella suspiro y toco el timbre, la puerta fue abierta por Misato

"Rei ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"Pregunto Misato sorprendida de que ahora no llevaba el uniforme escolar

"puede venir Ikari a mi apartamento un momento"

Misato sonrio "vaya eso explica porque vistes así seguramente quieres impresionar a Shinji y atraerlo hacia ti ¿no?"

Rei se ruborizo "no… solo quiero hablar un momento con el"

"bueno" dijo Misato "Shinji" grito Misato

"si Misato"

"sal un momento alguien te llama"

"ok"

_Seguramente es Kensuke o Touji _pensó Shinji

Al salir Shinji se sorprendió al ver a Rei

"A..Ayanami ¿tú querías verme?"

Ella asistió con la cabeza "puedes venir un momento a mi apartamento"

"claro" dicho se dirigieron al apartamento de Rei

_El apartamento de Rei_

Rei se sentó en su cama "ven Ikari siéntate"

"ok" dicho esto Shinji se sentó a lado de Rei

"Ikari debo decirle dos cosas"

_Seguramente ya debe sentir efecto _pensó Shinji

"la primera es de que gracias por salvarme del ángel"

"de nada Ayanami"

"y la otra cosa es… desde que llegamos a la hospital de NERV ¿te sentías raro?"

El asistió con la cabeza

"Ikari ¿sabes que es lo que sentimos ahora?"

"si sé que es"

"me puedes decir que es"

"claro pero debo preguntarte algo"

"¿Qué es?"

"¿si has tenido una pesadilla acerca de mi?"

"claro pero ¿cómo lo supiste?"

"porque esa pesadilla es mi pasado"

Rei se sorprendió de que la pesadilla que tuvo, fue el pasado de Shinji

"ya veo" dijo Rei

"lo que sientes comenzó rescatándote del ángel"

"pero ¿Qué es esa sensación?"

"esa sensación es de que eres 50% humana y 50% ángel"

Rei se sorprendió de que Shinji, ya sabía su secreto "como lo supiste"

"hace mucho tiempo"

"ahora ya no crees en mi ahora que sabes que soy un ángel"

"no, creo en ti, se lo que paso en tu pasado"

"ya veo"

"Ayanami lamento lo que paso pero ahora quiero que seas feliz"

"gracias Ikari pero ¿por qué tú te sientes raro?

"bien tu parte humana fue por mi"

"significa que tu diste tu mitad humano por mi"

"si ahora tu otra mitad ángel está en mi"

"pero ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"como lo dije antes quiero hacerte feliz"

Rei sonrió "muchas gracias Ikari ¿me puedes llamar por mi nombre cuando estamos solos?"

"claro pero si tú me dices también por mi nombre"

"Por supuesto… Shinji" dijo Rei latiendo su corazón por decirle, ella no sabía por qué latía tan rápido

"ok… bueno me tengo que ir adiós Rei" dijo Shinji

Rei se ruborizo al escuchar que dijo su nombre "adiós Shinji"

Shinji salió de su apartamento y Rei se acostó

_Nunca me he sentido humana pero ahora lo sabré, pero ¿por que latió rápido mi corazón por decir su nombre? Este sentimiento que siento es ¿amor?, siempre me siento así cuando estoy con Shinji, ¿me enamore de el? Creo que si _pensó Rei

"te amo Shinji Ikari" dijo Rei en voz baja y su corazón empezó a latir por el nombre, despues empezó a sonreir

_Si estoy enamorada de Shinji, este sentimiento se siente bien, ¿Por qué hace esto por mi? ¿Por qué intento salvarme del angel? ¿se preocupa por mi?... ¿me ama? No estoy segura, tengo muchas dudas pero pronto podre resolverlas, ahora ya no quiero estar con el Comadante, actuare frio con el, a Shinji le revelare mi sonrisa y mi sentimientos pero si le gusto a Shinji seré feliz en toda mi vida, creo que ahora resolví tres pregunta y se formulo otra, hace esto porque quiere que soy muy feliz en toda mi vida pero ¿hasta cuando deja hacer eso?, me salvo del angel porque… me duele decirlo pero creo que me toma como amiga, el se preocupa por mi pero ¿Cuándo terminara su preocupación?, no lo se, tengo pocas posibilidades de que Shinji me ama_

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Hola este es primer historia de Neo Genesis Evangelion, como sabran el titulo dice 30, al parecer lo cambio Fanfiction sin dejarle punto y sin parentesis, realemente el titulo es "Evangelion 3.0: You (not) love me, el paréntesis que muestra el titulo significa como emmm digamos como borrar la palabra, bueno debo decir unas cosas, la primera es que si no le entienden a la historia es que es una continuación de la película "Evangelion 2.0: You Can (Not) Advance", obviamente no me pertenece Neo Genesis Evangelion si no a los estudios Gainax y el autor Hideaki Anno ni la películas "Evangelion 1.0: You Are (Not) Alone" y "Evangelion 2.0: You Can (Not) Advance" ni las próximas partes que faltan (incluyenado la primera pelicula "death & rebirth", "the end of evangelion" y "revival of evangelion") esto le pertenece a los estudios Khara y Gainax con el mismo autor, si exactamente va ver una continuación del Evangelion que es "Evangelion 3.0: You Will (Not) Understan"( no se sabe la fecha del estreno pero dicen en Wikipedia que es en este año en Japon),esta historia es diferente que la de Evangelion 3.0, así que gracias por su compresión, disfrute la historia, comenten, y les dejo los URL de las peliculas en sub español y español (advertencia, Evangelion 1.0: you are (not) alone esa algo atrasado el audio, pero Evangelion 2.0: you can (not) advance tiene el audio bien y no se atrasa, perdonen, fue la unica q encontre y ademas en sub español aun no lo completa, si veo q ya lo completo, podre el URL)

Evangelion 1./watch?v=M3_mYzEl-dU&feature=related

Evangelion 2./watch?v=BJnqtZo3hrU&feature=related


	2. El nuevo estudiante

**YOU (NOT) LOVE ME**

**CAPITULO 2: EL NUEVO ESTUDIANTE**

Un nuevo mañana apareció en Tokyo-3, Shinji se levanto al ver rayos del sol pegados en su cara

_Al parecer va hacer un día largo _pensó Shinji

El se levanto para hacer el desayuno a Misato

_4 minutos después_

Shinji ya estaba listo para ir a la escuela

"nos vemos Misato" dijo Shinji

"adiós Shinji"

Camino Shinji mientras escuchaba música, en su recorrido vio que están construyendo edificios ya que Shinji y Rei causan el tercer impacto y un recuerdo paso en su cabeza y ese era del pasado de Rei

_2 minutos antes (desde que se levanto Shinji)_

Rei se levanto recordando lo que paso ayer, ella dio una sonrisa

_Muchas gracias Shinji ahora sabré como se siente ser humana_ pensó Rei

Rei se levanto y se dio un baño listo para escuela, mientras se daba el baño Rei le paso un recuerdo y ese era el pasado de Shinji, al terminar el recuerdo Rei puso su cara triste

_Ahora se porque Shinji no quiere a su padre_ pensó

_4 minutos después (después de que Shinji se fue a la escuela)_

Rei se puso su uniforme y salió de su apartamento, alado de su puerta vio las llaves de la puerta de su apartamento

_No sé porque pero siento que quiero cerrar con seguro la puerta de mi apartamento, esto es… seguridad_ pensó Rei y decidió cerrar con llave su puerta

_Afuera del apartamento de Rei_

Ella caminaba tranquilamente y vio a Shinji por delante de ella, ella vio más cerca y vio que escuchaba música, Rei camino rápido para alcanzar a Shinji

"Shinji" dijo Rei

Shinji volteo su cabeza donde escucho la voz "a hola Rei" dijo con una sonrisa y se quito un auricular para escuchar a Rei

"me preguntaba si… ¿podemos caminar juntos a la escuela?"

"por supuesto Rei" dicho esto caminaron pero hubo un silencio entre ellos "¿quieres escuchar?" dijo Shinji con un auricular en la mano

"claro" dicho esto Rei agarro el auricular y lo puso en su oreja

_5 minutos después_

Shinji y Rei llegaron a su salón, entraron ellos juntos, Rei le devolvió su auricular y se fue a sentar, al igual que Shinji, mientras Touji y Kensuke sonrieron a Shinji, el vio esa expresión de sus amigos y no le gustaba

"¿Qué?" pregunto Shinji

"venga no lo ocultes, intentas salir con Ayanami" dijo Touji

"¿Qué quieres decir?" dijo en tono frio Shinji

"venga si entraste junto con ella y llevaba un auricular en una de sus orejas al parecer ustedes dos escuchaban música ¿no?" dijo Kensuke

"¿tiene algo malo que estoy con Ayanami?"

"hey que paso con nuestro Shinji de antes" dijo Touji

"nada, solo me siento diferente solo eso"

"por la última batalla contra el ángel" dijo Kensuke

"si"

"bueno si lo vimos y fue agotador ¿no Kensuke?"

"si pensábamos que iba a hacer el fin del mundo pero otro EVA vino y detuvo el tuyo que casi provocaba algo malo"

"¿otro EVA?"

"si"

Rei escucho la conversación y se dirigió hacia al asiento de Shinji

"dijeron que hubo otro EVA deteniendo al EVA de Ikari"

"si lo vimos era casi el de Shinji pero el color fue azul oscuro"

Shinji y Rei no sabía que pasó eso, pensaron que un miembro de NERV pudo detener esto, después llego el maestro y todos rápido se sentaron

"jóvenes verán que hoy hay un nuevo estudiante por favor preséntate" dijo el profesor y se dirigió hacia un chico nuevo, su aspecto fue que tenia cabello blanco, piel pálida, ojos color rojo al igual que Rei y algo a Shinji, sonreía a todo el grupo y mas a Shinji y Rei

"me llamo Kaworu Nagisa, mucho gusto en conocerlos"

Shinji sintió algo en su corazón, sentía algo que le pesaba y sabía que era, igual le pasaba esto a Rei, Kaworu se sentó en la fila del lado derecho que estaba Shinji

_En el receso_

Shinji y Rei comían juntos en un árbol, Kaworu vio a ellos dos en el árbol, el seguía con su sonrisa, llego a ellos

"tú debes ser Shinji Ikari" dijo Kaworu

"si"

"y tú debes ser Rei Ayanami"

"si"

"vaya vaya"

"¿qué quieres Nagisa?

"no me llames así Ikari llámame por mi nombre"

"perdón mi atrevimiento pero no puedo"

"bien como tú quieras" después miro a Rei "seguramente tu si quieres hablar por mi nombre ya que le hablas por el nombre del piloto de la unidad 01"

"no Nagisa y quien te dijo de las unidades"

El se rio un poco "yo soy el quinto elegido y manejo la unidad 06"

"y ese no es el único que tienes ¿no Nagisa? Dijo Shinji

"¿de qué hablas Ikari?"

"yo sé lo que eres en realidad Nagisa al igual que Rei"

Kaworu dejo de sonreír

"sé que tú también eres un ángel"

Kaworu se preocupo no tuvo elección que noquearlo y de borrar esa parte de su memoria así que le iba dar un puñetazo en el estomago, pero no pudo porque el puño no podía tocar su cuerpo había un campo invisible que no pasaba el puño

"olvídalo Kaworu no puedes hacerme daño"

"¿un campo AT?" dijo Kaworu

"si yo también soy un ángel pero también humano al igual que Rei"

"pero si Ayanami es 100% ángel"

"lo era Nagisa, mientras que se creaba el tercer impacto, Shinji y yo nos quedamos en una dimensión desconocida, Shinji sacrifico su mitad humana para que yo lo tenga y mi mitad ángel esta en el"

"entonces ¿Por qué hizo esto Ikari?"

"sentirme humana es uno de mis deseos más profundos"

"pero no eres una humana 100%"

"si lo sé" dicho esto Rei cambio su expresión de tristeza

Shinji no sabía qué hacer sentía que quería arriesgar su otra mitad humana para Rei ella se convertiría una humana pero Shinji seria ahora un ángel, sabía que Rei no le gustaría tenía que pensar

_En NERV_

Shinji, Rei y Kaworu llegaron viendo sus EVAs y listo para ver las tazas de sincronización

_14 minutos (lamento el breve parte de NERV jeje)_

Shinji, Rei y Kaworu ya estaban listos para irse

"piloto Ayanami espera" dijo una voz y esa era de la doctora Ritsuko

"si" ella respondió en un tono frio

"tenemos que hablar"

"si"

"bien te esperare en el mismo lugar" dicho esto Ritsuko se fue

"sé lo que le van a hacer" dijo Shinji

"¿crees que me descubran?"

"si pero también me enviaran ahí por una razón"

"y ¿Cuál es?"

"te lo diré después tengo que irme también"

"¿a dónde vas Ikari?" dijo Kaworu

"al cementerio"

"pero si hoy no es el aniversario de la muerte de tu mamá" dijo Rei

"no es de ella si de otra persona"

"te refieres a…"

"si es ella"

"que alguien me diga quién es" dijo Kaworu

"es la segunda elegida" dijo Rei

"¿ella murió?"

"si en una prueba de la unidad 03" dijo Shinji recordando eso

"¿Cuál era su nombre?" pregunto Kaworu

"Asuka Langley Shikinami" dijo Shinji

"eso no parece nombre japonés"

"ella no lo es si no Alemán"

"ok"

"bien adiós Rei" dicho esto Shinji se retiro

Rei tenía otro sentimiento, sentía algo de ira

_Que es estos sentimientos, lo he sentido siempre de que la piloto Soryu habla con Shinji o ella siempre molesta a Shinji, este sentimiento son… ¿celos e ira? Se siente como si algo explotara de mi, algo como asesinar, ¿esto es furia? Creo que si, los celos se sienten como algo de furia pero relajado, como el objeto más preciado me lo robo y quiero recuperarlo, eso creo_ Pensó Rei

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

para mejorarles les pongo es URL de las películas de Evagelion 1.0 y 2.0

Este es el Evangelion 1.0 You Are (not) alone:

Este es el Evangelion 2.0 You Can (not) advance:


	3. descubiertos y una persona viva

**YOU (NOT) LOVE ME**

**CAPITULO 3: DESCUBIERTOS Y UNA PERSONA VIVA**

En un cementerio, en la puesta de sol, Shinji estaba viendo la tumba de Asuka, el supo que no encontraron el cuerpo y que era imposible sobrevivir a lo que le hizo la unidad 01

"perdóname Asuka, controlaron mi Eva automáticamente, no podía controlarlo" dijo en voz baja "si me oyes espero que estés bien"

"claro que estoy bien" dijo una voz

Shinji reconoció esa voz y volteo hacia esa voz y vio que es Asuka solo que diferente, su traje de enchufe con algunos rasguños y cubierto con una capa y ella llevaba un parche en el ojo derecho

"A…Asuka ¿eres tú?"

Asuka frunció ceño "claro que si idiota"

"pe…pero yo te vi que mi EVA mordió la capsula"

"bueno si pensé que iba ser mi fin pero al parecer desconectaron el Eva y cayo la capsula y se abrió una gran grieta y pude salir, un poco ilesa y con el ojo demasiado dañado pero estoy bien"

"y ¿Por qué no fuiste a la escuela?"

"no es obvio tengo mi traje de enchufe, no podemos revelar los EVAs hacia la gente es por esa que falte"

"y ¿Por qué no regresaste al apartamento?"

"al parecer me perdí y tuve que preguntar a varias personas si conocían el apartamento donde vivimos"

"ok" después Asuka le pego en la cabeza muy fuerte

"esto fue por casi destruir el planeta"

"pero si está bien" dijo Shinji sobándose la cabeza

"dije casi, además ¿Cómo esta la primera elegida?"

"Ayanami… bien, quedamos en el hospital unos días y regresamos a nuestros hogares"

"y ¿Quién fue el que manejo mi Eva?" pregunto Asuka con una voz irritada

"es la sexta elegida su nombre es Mari Mikinami"

"bueno y me llevas de nuevo al apartamento para cambiarme"

"ehh… si" dicho esto caminaron hacia al apartamento de Misato

_En NERV_

En un lugar secreto de NERV, esa habitación es llamada Dummy plug (decidi decirle en ingles ya que en español es "sistema de simulacion") , Rei estaba flotando en un cilindro lleno de LCL, alado del cilindro, estaba unas ventanas y al ver se podía ver Reis Ayanamis, mostrando una sonrisa, clones sin alma, mientras observaba esto Ritsuko, se vio un foco rojo, Ritsuko al investigar encontró algo extraño, decía que no reaccionaba, más bien que sucede algo

"piloto Ayanami, salga, tenemos que examinarla, algo está ocurriendo" dijo Ritsuko

"si"

_Espero que Shinji sigue en este mundo, si lo matan… no se qué hare _pensó Rei

_Llegando al apartamento de Misato_

Shinji y Asuka están en la entrada del apartamento

"ah pasado solo unos días y quiero estar de nuevo aquí" dijo Asuka

_Me sorprende de que ha sobrevivido sin comida, bueno es una buena señal de que Asuka no me molestara mas _pensó Shinji

al abrir la puerta, Asuka salió corriendo hacia la cocina

"oye idiota, prepara una gran comida que tuve que comer basura, y no estoy satisfecho, ahora a cocinar"

_Volvemos de nuevo_ pensó Shinji en tomar un suspiro y empezó a cocinar

_NERV_

Ristuko empezó a revisar a Rei y al salir los estudios esto la impresiono

"Rei, puedes regresar a su apartamento, no hay ningún problema"

"esta bien"

_Debo informarle esto al comandante _pensó Ritsuko

Mientras Rei seguía preocupada, necesita a Shinji, ella siempre esta tranquila cuando el esta a su lado, asi que camino tranquilo en NERV, y al salir camino rápido al apartamento de Misato

_Apartamento de Misato_

"ah, por fin, algo de comida, no como esa basura" dijo Asuka al ver más comida y empezó a comer rápido (se pueden imaginar cuantos platos a terminado)

Shinji seguía cocinando, y esta vez fue el ultimo plato, ya que se está acabando rápido la comida y tenia que comprar mas, al terminar se oyó el timbre, Shinji y fue a ver y no fue de sorpresa

"a, Rei ¿Qué sucede?"

"puedes ir a mi apartamento Shinji"

"claro"

"oye, ¿Quién es?"

"esa no es la voz de la capitán Katsuragi ¿Quién es?"

"ah, no lo vas a creer, pero Asuka sigue viva"

Esto impresiono a Rei

_Ella sigue viva, ¿Cómo?, espera… si ella esta viva, hay una posibilidad de que la piloto Shikinami me quite a Shinji, no lo permitiré_

"ya veo"

Asuka se acerco a la puerta y vio a Rei

"¿Qué quieres?" dijo en un tono molesto

"perdona, pero es clasificado para que tu lo sepas"

"mira quién habla, nunca te entedere, siempre sigues ordenes, como lo dije siempre, eres una muñeca" grito Asuka apunta de darle una bofetada a Rei

Shinji reacciono y detuvo la mano de Asuka "ella no es una muñeca, nunca le digas asi, ella tiene una vida, y no trates de lastimarla Shikinami" dijo Shinji

Asuka se sorprendió lo que dijo Shinji, esta vez ya no fue timido, y dejo de llamarla por su nombre, después frunció el ceño

"como quieras" dicho esto, Shinji soltó su mano y ella entro al apartamento

Caminaron hacia el apartamento de Rei

_Shikinami… tiene un alma fuerte, pero vi su deseo de tener a Shinji,… Shinji me defendió… esto aumenta mis posibilidades de que me ama, pero solo un poco ya que también puede ser de amiga _pensó Rei

_NERV_

Gendo estaba sentado en su pose, sin mover ningún musculo mientras Ritsuko explico los detalles

"asi que… Rei ahora es mitad Humana"

"si, no sé cómo pudo perder 50% de angel y generar un 50% humano"

"no hay problema, hay una persona que siempre protege a Rei y ese es mi hijo"

"el puede ser el que… imposible no concuerda y no puede haber una posibilidad"

"¿Qué es doctora Akagi?"

"que al momento que Shinji intento salvar a Rei sacándola del núcleo del ángel, al salvar costo un sacrificio de mitad humana y ángel, al parecer eso elimino la parte ángel de Rei y lo remplazo la mitad humana de Shinji, pero es imposible, Shinji estaría meses en la hospital"

"su deducción puede que acierte pero… si tiene razón es imposible, será mejor dejarlo así, así que puede salir"

Ella asistió y salió

_Que estará pasando, pero aun así, ella sigue mis órdenes y… por fin estaré con Yui _pensó Gendo formando una sonrisa

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	4. Un comienzo y un sueño

**YOU (NOT) LOVE ME**

**CAPITULO 4: UN COMIENZO Y UN SUEÑO**

Es la puesta de sol, casi anochece en Tokyo-3, Rei tenía la mano de Shinji llevándolo directo hacia su apartamento

_En el apartamento de Rei_

Shinji y Rei entraron al apartamento hubo algunos cambios, el apartamento parecía que esta completamente limpio, la luz del sol llega en su apartamento, y un ropero, Rei llevo a Shinji a su cama

"siéntate" dijo Rei

"está bien"

Cuando se sentaron, Rei abrazo a Shinji como si le temía perderlo

"Rei…"

"tengo miedo Shinji… ,miedo de que te hagan algo a ti… ellos haran que salgas de Tokyo-3 o peor aun… que te maten"

"no te preocupes Rei, voy a estar bien"

"pero…"

"como dije lo que harán es dejarme por el momento"

"¿eh?"

"como veraz, ellos nunca sabrán que como te convertiste en mitad ángel y mitad humano, me ponen como sospechoso pero no aseguran como lo hice, además la doctora Akagi sabe mucho de los Evangelion que ni ella puede saber cómo paso, y si intentan matarte y devolverte la vida… será imposible, ya que si te matan no habrá forma que regreses y sería una desventaja de mi padre, asi que no hay problema"

"entiendo" dijo pero más fuerte en el abrazo

"sigues preocupada"

"si…"

Entonces Shinji se acerco a Rei para sentirla segura, puso su brazo en la cintura de Rei

_En realidad si me siento mejor… es que… me gusta como mi cuerpo está junto al mío… y mas cuando esta pegado fuerte su cuerpo con el mío _pensó Rei

"¿Rei?"

"si Shinji"

"¿aun te sientes preocupada?"

_Veamos a que conclusión llegara_

"si, aun"

"te molesta si… ¿me quedo contigo aquí hasta mañana?" dijo mientras se sonrojaba

Rei se ruborizo

"eh… sí, creo que será mejor"

"bien ire a mi casa y traeré algo para hacerme una cama"

"y ¿Por qué no te acuestas en mi cama?"

"y ¿Dónde dormirás Rei?"

"no es obvio, en mi cama"

"espera… dices que dormiremos en la misma cama"

"si"

"eh… bueno… esto"

"¿tú no quieres?"

"este… bueno… si es lo que quieres lo hare Rei"

Entonces Rei se levanto "no…, es tu decisión"

"lo hare… porque quiero mantenerte segura"

"está bien"

Mientras Shinji salió del apartamento

"espera ¿adónde vas?"

"afuera"

"pero ¿para qué?"

"necesito pensar"

"¿te molesta pensar aquí?"

"no… lo que pasa es que no quiero molestarte"

"no me molestas Shinji, además puedo ayudarte"

"¿estás segura Rei?"

"si, no hay problema"

Entonces sonó un ruidito en la pansa de Rei y Shinji, y ellos empezaron a reirse

"vamos a comer"

"si"

Entonces salieron del apartamento

_En un restaurante_

Shinji y Rei llegaron a un restaurante, no muy bueno que digamos

"lo lamento Rei… es lo único en que puedo pagar" dijo Shinji

"no hay problema" dijo Rei con una sonrisa

Shinji le dio también una sonrisa y se sentaron para comer, al pedir sus platillos, Rei hablo

"y… ¿en que quieres pensar?"

"después Rei, solo hay que comer, en el parque te digo lo que pienso"

"entiendo"

"asi que… decidiste cambiar las cosas en tu apartamento ¿verdad?"

"si… me di cuenta si mi apartamento esta sucio puede que me enferme y tener problemas, sin luz en mi apartamento puede haber ventaja y desventaja, la ventaja es que puedo ver bien en la oscuridad y la desventaja me dañara el sol, y el ropero es por mi ropa"

"entiendo"

Entonces llegaron sus platillos y empezaron a comer

_Parque de Tokyo-3, (20 minutos después)_

Shinji y Rei se sentaron para descansar y admirar el parque

"¿ahora me puedes decir?"

"Rei… ¿realmente quieres ser humana 100%?"

"si… no me gusta ser asi"

"lo que estoy pensando… es como volver a esa dimensión"

"¿esa dimensión? ¿Por qué?"

"mmm… lo tengo puede que Nagisa nos ayude a volver, asi podre sacrificar mi mitad humano y…"

"no"

"¿eh?"

Shinji volteo hacia la dirección hacia a Rei y vio que ella tenia lagrimas, muchas lagrimas en sus ojos

"no lo hagas" ella hablo

"Rei…"

Entonces Rei abrazo a Shinji

"no lo hagas… por favor"

"¿Por qué?"

"no quiero que sufras de ser un ángel… por favor, solo déjalo así, además… tu no sentirás el amor"

"¿amor? ¿de que hablas Rei?"

Rei se separo un momento y vio los ojos de Shinji

"te amo Shinji"

Shinji se sorprendió al oír esa palabra

"pero… creo que tu no ¿verdad?... la forma de preocuparte por mi es…"

"porque te amo Rei"

Rei se impresiono al oír esas dos palabras

"Shi…Shinji"

Ella pudo ver que es cierto, en sus ojos muestra un fuego, un fuego que se incendio esos ojos azul-rojo, entonces Rei sonrió y se acerco poco a poco a la cara de Shinji, Shinji sabía lo que iba hacer, asi que hizo lo mismo, al estar a 1 pulgada de distancia de sus labios, cerraron los ojos, entonces sus labios se unieron en un beso, ellos estuvieron así por 5 minutos, hasta que terminaron, vieron que ya había anochecido

"tenemos que regresar Rei"

"si"

Entonces fueron directo al apartamento

_Apartamento de Rei_

Shinji y Rei llegaron al apartamento agarrados de la mano, entonces Rei solto la mano de Shinji y se quito la falda de la escuelo junto con sus calcetines, solo dejándolo con su camisa de la escuela, Shinji al ver las delgaldas y palidas piernas de Rei que brillaban por la luna, le hizo sonrojar

"¿hay algo mal Shinji?"

"no es que… eres muy bella Rei"

Entonces Rei se sonrojo

"muchas gracias"

"de nada"

Entonces Rei se acerco a Shinji

"Rei ¿Qué vas a hacerme?"

"quitarte los pantalones"

"¿¡que!"

"¿Cómo duermes tu?"

"bueno… con mi camisa y unos shorts pero creo que seria mejor dormirme asi"

"entiendo"

Entonces Rei se acerco a su cama, ella quito el cobertor y la sabana, entonces se acosto

"ven Shinji , te estoy esperando" dijo Rei con una sonrisa y viendo a Shinji

Shinji se ruborizo y entonces se acerco y también se acosto en la cama de Rei, ellos se taparon

"buenas noches Rei"

"buenas noches Shinji"

Entonces Shinji cerró sus ojos, Rei aun los mantenía abiertos

_El me ama… soy feliz, al estar con Shinji, su presencia, siempre me hace sentir cómoda, soy feliz porque me ama, pero… ¿Qué le voy a decir?... no soy realmente un ángel nada mas, soy un clon… un clon de la madre de Shinji… tengo que decirle que soy en realidad… no quiero hacerle daño… pero no quiero que me deje… ,lo pensare después, primero voy a dormir _pensó Rei

Rei cerro sus ojos y entro en un sueño

_Sueño de Rei_

_Rei se encontraba con su plug suit, todo el lugar fue oscuro_

"_Rei…" dijo una voz_

_Rei empezó a voltear a todas partes_

"_Rei…"_

"_¿Quién eres?"_

"_Rei…"_

"_¿Dónde estas?"_

_Entonces se escucharon pasos, esto hizo que Rei se alarmara, pero… al ver a la persona fue… Yui Ikari_

"_hola Rei" dijo Yui con una voz divertida_

"_tu… ¿eres Yui Ikari?"_

"_si… y veo que quieres estar con mi hijo ¿verdad?"_

_Rei empezó a ruborizarse_

"_lo tomare como un si" dijo otra voz_

_Rei otra vez se alarmo, Yui nada mas hizo un sonirsa, de repente hubo una luz… un cuerpo, una mujer… pero su cuerpo es brillante, no se le podía ver su rostro_

"_¿eres… Lilith?"_

"_si"_

"_¿Por qué contactan conmigo?"_

"_pare darte una noticia Rei" dijo Yui_

"_¿Qué noticia?"_

"_ya no eres un clon"_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_ya no eres un clon, como mi hijo te rescato y tu alma y cuerpo estuvo en el Evangelion unidad 01, pude tener la oportunidad de quitarte de que eres un clon y también el ADN"_

"_eso significa que…"_

"_si, eres una Rei Ayanami"_

"_pero ¿Cómo?, nunca existí, ni siquiera cuando fui una niña, solo era un clon"_

"_en eso estas equivocada Rei" dijo Lilith_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_tú fuiste una niña humana, el plan de Gendo fue utilizar a Naoko Akagi como herramienta"_

"_¿Cómo?"_

"_mira, Gendo planeo que te mataran, por eso uso a Naoko, ya que ella no tiene importancia para Gendo"_

"_¿Por qué no me mato el?"_

"_si él intenta matarte, habrá varios testigos y puede arruinar el plan de Gendo, asi pudo hacerte un clon"_

"_entiendo, entonces… realmente si soy 50% ángel y 50% humana"_

"_si" dijo Yui_

"_pero ¿Qué ángel soy?"_

"_yo" dijo Lilith_

"_¿Qué?... ¿yo soy el segundo angel?"_

"_si"_

"_¿Cómo sabes eso?... ¿estás segura?"_

"_si no… no pudiera contactarte"_

"_eso es un buen punto pero ¿Cómo pudo la doctora Ikari contactar conmigo?"_

"_soy un ángel Rei, puedo llevar espíritus"_

"_entiendo"_

"_Rei…" dijo Yui_

"_si"_

"_has feliz a Shinji, por favor"_

"_amo a Shinji, doctora Ikari, hare todo lo posible de hacerlo feliz"_

"_gracias Rei… adiós"_

_Entonces Yui y Lilith desaparecieron_

_Fin del sueño de Rei_

Rei se despertó, ella levanto de la cama causando que Shinji se despierta, Shinji vio a Rei levantarse

"ven Rei, yo estoy aquí para cuidarte"

Ella asistió y volvió a acostarte, Shinji puso su brazo en su cintura y su otra mano en su cabeza, acariciado su cabello azul

"¿así dormirás bien Rei?"

"si"

Rei se acomodo en el pecho de Shinji, Shinji volvió a domir

_Entonces… ya no soy una clon… podre ser feliz, podre ser una humana, podre tener para siempre a mi lado a Shinji… muchas Gracias Yui y Lilith _pensó Rei

Entonces ella cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Lamento tardarme, como la semana pasada tuve exámenes, no tuve tiempo para pensar y hacer episodios, así que por favor perdónenmen, para saber lo que pasara si no subo en mucho tiempo, ya sea una semana, vean mi perfil hasta abajo antes de las historias, verán lo que sucede, ¡disfruten la historia!


	5. Consejos y celos

**YOU (NOT) LOVE ME**

**CAPITULO 5: CONSEJOS Y CELOS**

Salió el sol en Tokyo-3, en un apartamento, dos personas dormían en una cama, una es una chica de pelo azul, Rei dormía tranquila, la otra persona es un chico de pelo café, Shinji descansaba en su tierra de sueños, ambos no quisieron despertar, querían estar así, mientras en otro apartamento

_Apartamento de Misato_

Asuka descansaba en el sofá viendo televisión mientras comía un plato de comida instantánea, escucho que alguien abrió la puerta

_Por fin llego, le hare pagar por irse sin regresar _pensó Asuka

"¡estoy en casa Shinji!" grito una voz femenina, esa voz es de Misato

Misato fue a la cocina y vio que no estaba Shinji ahí, fue a ver en su habitación y tampoco estaba, camino hacia la sala y se encontró a Asuka

"A… Asuka ¿eres tú?"

Asuka volteo hacia Misato "hola Misato"

"¿Qué… ¿Cómo sobreviviste a la masacre del EVA unidad 01?"

"varios golpes que sucedieron se abrió una grieta y pude salir antes que la EVA muerde la capsula"

"en… entiendo pero…" Misato vio el parche en el ojo de Asuka "¿Qué te sucedió en el ojo?"

"cuanto la capsula se daño un pedazo me dio en el ojo"

"ok… ¿sabes dónde está Shinji?"

"se fue con la primera elegida, no sé a qué, pero no regreso"

"bueno vamos a ir por Shinji, debe estar con Rei"

"bien" dijo de mala gana

Misato y Asuka se fueron del apartamento

_Apartamento de Rei_

Shinji y Rei abrieron los ojos y se vieron, ellos empezaron a sonreír

"buenos días Rei" dijo Shinji acariciando el pelo azul de Rei

"buenos días Shinji" dijo Rei acariciado la mejilla de Shinji

Después de unos minutos de acaricias en el cabello y en la mejilla, sus caras se acercaron poco a poco, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse, y se besaron, fue un beso normal, ellos no escucharon los rechinidos de los neumáticos de Misato, Asuka bajo del auto y empezó a caminar rápido hacia el apartamento de Rei

_Ese idiota, nadie hace esperar a Asuka Langley Shikinami _pensó Asuka

Al llegar a la puerta no se dudo en tocar e intento abrirla, empezó a forzar la cerradura, tuvo éxito y abrió la puerta sigilosamente, al ver adentro del apartamento sus ojos se abrieron muy altos, ella vio a Shinji y Rei besándose en la cama, ella frunció el ceño y cerró la puerta para que no la descubran

_Esa niña… maldita muñeca no tendrás a Shinji, el es mío y de nadie mas_

Asuka se fue, mientras en el apartamento Shinji y Rei se dejaron de besar, Rei sonrió y se encimo en Shinji y empezó a besarlo, mientras se besaban, Rei empezó a acariciar al cabello de Shinji y Shinji empezó a acariciar el muslo de Rei, no se dieron cuenta de que Misato los estaba viendo

"vaya, vaya ¿pero que tenemos aquí?" dijo Misato

Shinji y Rei se separaron y vieron a Misato, ambos estaban ruborizados

"Mi… Misato, no es lo que crees" dijo Shinji

"¿Cómo es que Shinji quiere hacer algo a Rei?"

Shinji de inmediato se puso rojo

"¡Misato!, yo nunca le haría eso a Rei"

Shinji se tapo la boca al decir el nombre de Rei, Misato al oír que Shinji dice el nombre de Rei empezó a sonreír

"que suerte tienes Rei, al parecer ganaste el concurso en quien tener a Shinji, además gane una puesta con Ritsuko ¡sí!"

Rei se ruborizo pero en un tono leve

"bueno tenemos que irnos Shinji, sabes cómo se pone Asuka si no le das el desayuno" dijo mientras salía del apartamento

Rei hizo un suspiro de decepción

"¿Qué sucede Rei?" dijo Shinji

"es solo que… quería que te quedabas un rato mas aquí, pero mayor Katsuragi te dio una orden para salir"

"no te preocupes Rei, volveré después"

Rei formo una sonrisa y beso a Shinji

"gracias"

Rei se aparto para que Shinji se levante, antes de que Shinji saliera del apartamento Rei hablo

"Shinji"

"¿sí?"

"¿a qué se refiere sobre el concurso que dijo la mayor Katsuragi?"

"no lo sé, cosas que inventa Misato"

"entiendo"

"adiós Rei"

"adiós Shinji"

Shinji salió del apartamento cerrando la puerta, Rei se quedo acostada pensando en lo de anoche formando una sonrisa

_Eso fue la razón en la que se preocupa por mi… pero… si fuera un clon… no… no debo pensar en eso, ya no soy un clon, jamás lo seré, ahora vivo alado de la persona que amo _pensó Rei

_Apartamento de Misato_

Shinji, MIsato y Asuka llegaron al apartamento, Shinji tenía un chipote por un golpe de Asuka

"ahora a cocinar" dijo Asuka

Shinji tomo un suspiro y fue a la cocina preparando el desayuno, mientras preparaba empezó a pensar

_Ella quiere que aun sea humano… pero ¿Cómo hare para que ella sea humana?... ¿Qué hare? _Pensó Shinji

_2 horas después_

Después de que terminaron de desayunar, Shinji estaba en el parque descansando pensando, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos

"Ikari" dijo una voz

Shinji levanto la vista y fue una persona que conoció en el tejado de la escuela Mari Makinami

"Makinami ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"paseando por Tokyo-3, solo para conocer la ciudad"

"entiendo"

"¿y tú?"

"solo vine a pensar"

"yo te puedo ayudar"

Mari se sentó a alado de Shinji

"¿y bien? ¿Qué es?... espera déjame adivinar se trata de esa chica, la primera elegida ¿no?"

Shinji asistió con la cabeza con un rubor

"¿es tu novia?"

Shinji se sonrojo mas por la palabra, Mari vio el sonrojo de Shinji y sonrió

"lo tomare como un sí"

Mientras Rei paseaba y vio a Shinji y también a Mari, ella frunció el ceño sintió celos

_Es lo mismo que me sucede cuando Shikinami está con Shinji… ¿Quién es ella? _Pensó Rei

Mientras en la banca donde están sentados Shinji y Mari

"veamos… ¿le has llevado alguna cita?"

"no"

"¿a que estas esperando? Pídesela, también puede que vayan juntos a la escuela o almorzar juntos"

"entiendo"

"y regresando de clases tienes que acompañarla a su casa ¿entiendes?"

"si"

"¿me estas escuchando?"

"si Makinami"

"está bien, que tengas suerte con ella"

Dicho esto ella se levanto y salió del parque, mientras Shinji seguía con la cabeza hacia abajo

_Pero eso no resuelve como volverla a la normalidad _pensó Shinji

Mientras Mari caminaba se encontró a Rei

"a ¿tú debes ser la primera elegida?" dijo Mari

"¿Quién eres?" dijo Rei en un tono firo

"me llamo Mari Makinami y tu te llamas…"

"Rei Ayanami"

"mucho gusto Ayanami"

"¿Qué hacías con Shinji?"

Mari formo una sonrisa

"no te pongas celosa Ayanami, solo le ayude en algo eso es todo, adiós"

Dicho esto Mari siguió en su camino, a Rei se le calmo algo la furia, ella no estaba segura si eso fue real o no

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

antes debo agradecer a Inuyasha1565 por decirme que tenia errores de ortografia en el capitulo anterior, muchas gracias


	6. Una forma y verdad

**YOU (NOT) LOVE ME**

**CAPITULO 6: UNA FORMA Y VERDAD**

Casi anochece, Shinji caminaba tranquilamente, pensando en una forma, al caminar se encontró a Kaworu

_Tal vez Nagisa puede ayudarme a buscar una forma de hacer a Rei 100% humana _pensó Shinji

"hey Nagisa"

Kaworu volteo y vio a Shinji "¿Qué necesitas Ikari?"

"necesito hablar un tema importante"

"¿y bien? ¿Cuál es?"

"si hay una forma en que Rei sea humana sin sacrificar mi mitad humana"

"si hay una forma"

"¿¡enserio! ¿Cuál es? ¡Dime!"

"tranquilo, tranquilo, pero… lamento decepcionarte pero esa forma lo sabe mi madre, Lilith"

"¿Lilith?... maldición, ahora será más difícil, ¿sabes donde se localiza?"

"por eso eh venido aquí, vine a buscar a mi madre, pero no logro encontrarla"

"maldición… de todas formas, gracias por la información Nagisa

"no hay problema, si encuentro a mi madre te diré la forma"

"gracias"

Dicho esto Shinji camino, pero no es en un camino hacia su apartamento, el tomo otro

_Apartamento de Rei_

Rei estaba acostada, pero tenía una cara diferente, podía verse que está en preocupación y tristeza

_¿Por qué Shinji no fue a mi apartamento? ¿el fue con esa chica?... me siento dolorida _pensó Rei

Empezaron a salirle lagrimas, ella escucho que alguien toco la puerta, se limpio las lagrimas y fue a abrir la puerta, vio que fue Shinji, ella inmediatamente abrazo a Shinji, Shinji entro y cerro la puerta, se sentaron y Rei aun lo abrazaba

"Rei ¿sucede algo?"

"pensé… pensé que nunca regresarías"

"jamás me alejaría de ti Rei, siempre estaré a tu lado"

Rei vio a sus ojos y se vio honestidad, el decía la verdad, ella abrazo fuerte a Shinji, el también la abrazo fuerte para que no se sintiera sola, después de unos minutos, Shinji sintió algo en su cabeza, algo doloroso, vio que Rei le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza de Shinji

"auch… Rei ¿Por qué fue eso?"

"eso fue por que estabas con una chica"

Shinji cerró los ojos sintiendo culpa, pero después sintió algo en sus labios, abrió los ojos y vio que Rei le dio un beso

"y eso fue porque regresaste conmigo"

Shinji sonrió más

"gracias por perdonarme"

"prométeme, que nunca vuelvas a salir con otra mujer que no sea yo"

Shinji asistió con la cabeza, Rei se acomodo más en su pecho, se quedaron asi por un gran rato, después Rei empezó a bostezar

"será mejor dormir Rei"

"si"

Ellos se acomodaron, la misma vestimenta que usaron en la primera noche y misma posición, ellos quedaron dormidos inmediatamente, Rei tenía sueños dulces, pero Shinji tenía otra cosa…

_Sueño de Shinji_

_Shinji está en un cuarto oscuro, solo llevaba su plug suit blanco y azul, de repente salió una luz, es el cuerpo de una mujer, es Lilith_

"_¿Quién eres?" dijo Shinji al ver a Lilith_

"_mi nombre es Lilith, el segundo ángel"_

"_¿el segundo angel?... Lilith tengo algo que preguntarte, es…"_

"_tu pregunta es ¿Cuál es la forma en que Rei sea humana sin sacrificar tu mitad humana?"_

"_¿Cómo… como lo sabes?"_

"_la mitad ángel que es Rei soy yo, como tú tienes la otra mitad puedo saber lo que pasa en tu mente"_

"_entiendo… ¿me puedes decir la forma?"_

"_primero dile a mi hijo Kaworu si te da un poder que nosotros los ángeles tenemos, ese poder es el único en que puedes ver el espíritu de Rei"_

"_¿espíritu?... espera, dices que ella ha muerto en verdad"_

"_parece que tengo que decirte la verdad Shinji"_

"_¿Qué verdad?"_

"_Rei… desde pequeña fue una niña…"_

"_¿a qué te refieres "fue"?"_

"_¿conoces a la doctora Akagi?"_

"_todos los conocemos, Ritsuko…"_

"_no ella no, su madre"_

"_¿Qué pasa con ella?"_

"_ella mato a Rei"_

"_¿¡QUE!"_

"_tu padre, planeo todo, después la madre de Ritsuko se suicido al saber que mato a Rei, después tu padre la convirtió…"_

"_¿¡En que la convirtió ese maldito bastardo de mi padre!" dijo Shinji con furia_

"_él lo convirtió en un clon de tu madre"_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_al enfrentarte a mi hijo Zeurel, al casi sacrificar tu mitad humano, tu madre hizo lo posible en quitar su ADN en ella, al lograrlo, deja de ser un clon, por eso ella no quiere que sacrifiques tu mitad humano, ella no quiere que sufres con ella sufrió siendo una clon"_

"…"

"_Shinji, ella te ama, ella ya no es una clon"_

"_dime lo que tengo que hacer para volverla humana"_

"_como dije antes, el poder…"_

"_ese poder puedo ver a los espíritus ¿cierto?"_

"_si, también hablar con ellos y que ellos te entiendan, intenta buscar el alma de Rei, cuando tengas al espíritu, llama a Kaworu para enviarte al ritual junto a Rei"_

"_¿ritual?... así se llama la dimensión"_

_Lilith asistió con la cabeza "primero dale la mitad angel, al ser asi, el espíritu entrara en Rei, provocando…"_

"_en que Rei sea humana y lo de ángel sea liberado ¿cierto?"_

"_si, seré liberada, pero no te preocupes, no causare el tercer impacto"_

"_¿Qué lo causara?"_

"_tu padre, el formara un ritual para ir con su esposa fallecida que es tu madre, haciendo que todos mueran, para hacer eso, necesita a Rei pero en clon, solo necesita un pedazo del cuerpo de Adam, ese pedazo estará adentro de Rei, también tienen que estar en Terminal Dogma"_

"_eh oído que está ahí Adam, pero no entiendo… por que necesita un pedazo mi padre si tiene el cuerpo de Adam"_

"_ese no es el cuerpo de Adam… ese el mío"_

"_el cuerpo de Adam ¿Dónde está?"_

"_no lo sé… lo único que sé es que el causo el segundo impacto en la Antártida"_

"_¿su cuerpo y alma estará ahí?"_

"_como dije antes, no lo sé"_

"_entiendo, pero… ¿Por qué me ayudas?"_

"_digamos que no somos malos"_

"_está bien, gracias por la información"_

"_adiós Shinji Ikari, la voluntad de los humanos y ángeles están en tus manos"_

_Entonces Lilith desapareció_

_Fin del sueño de Shinji_

Shinji abrió los ojos de un golpe, el se levanto de la cama y fue al baño, Rei ya no sentía calor, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que Shinji ya no está, ella se levanto y vio el cuarto de baño que la luz esta prendida, Rei fue al baño y vio a Shinji mojándose la cara

"¿sucedió algo Shinji?" dijo Rei

Shinji volteo "Rei, tenemos que hablar"

Ella estaba confusa pero asistió, fueron a su cama, Shinji tenía la cabeza abajo

"Rei… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras un clon?"

Rei se impresiono, sentía que su vida iba a acabar, empezaron a salirle lágrimas, abrazo a Shinji

"por favor perdóname Shinji… no sé lo que harías si te dijera, pero ya no soy un clon, por favor créeme, Shinji no te vayas de mi lado"

"sé que tu nunca me mientes Rei, estaré a tu lado siempre por que te amo… pero me duele que me ocultes cosas que no se"

"por favor perdóname" dijo Rei saliéndole demasiadas lagrimas

Shinji lo abrazo

"pero sé que temias perderme por ese pequeño defecto, jamás me iré de tu lado Rei, siempre te amare"

Dicho esto, Shinji levanto la barbilla de Rei y le dio un beso, Rei le empezaron a salirle lágrimas de alegría y continúo con el beso, después de 2 minutos se separaron

"será mejor volver a la cama" dijo Rei

Shinji asistió y se acostaron, Shinji abrazando a Rei, Rei acomodándose en el pecho de Shinji, así ellos tuvieron un sueño feliz, pero el de Shinji es un objetivo al hacer a Rei humana

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Antes, seguramente me dirán que no vi bien Evangelion algo así, dice el anime que Rei es el único ángel que tiene alma, después de la batalla del ángel Zeurel de la película Evangelion 2.0, el alma de clon de Rei fue destruido, dejándola solo en Ángel, su verdadera alma es cuando la mataron (en la historia), es por eso que no puede cambiar de Clon ya que ella no tiene alma, así termine mi explicación, y wow subí este capítulo bien tarde… bueno que disfruten la historia y comenten


	7. Dos planes

**YOU (NOT) LOVE ME**

**CAPITULO 7: DOS PLANES**

Una mañana tranquila comenzó, los rayos del sol llegaron al apartamento de Rei, haciendo que Shinji y Rei abran los ojos, ellos sonrieron al verse, Shinji le dio un beso en la frente, el quiso pararse pero los brazos de Rei impedían que saliera de la cama

"Rei ¿Qué sucede?"

"aun no quiero que nos levantemos… me gustaría que nos quedáramos así por un rato"

"entiendo"

Shinji puso su mano en la cadera de Rei y la otra en su cabeza, cerraron los ojos para disfrutar la presencia, se quedaron asi por un gran rato, se escucho el celular de Shinji, Shinji contesto y…

"¡SHINJI! ¿¡DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS!" grito Misato

Shinji alejo el celular de su oreja, vio la hora y son la 12:00

"perdona Misato"

"¿¡COMO TE VOY A PERDONAR ESTA VEZ! ¿¡NO SABES CUANTO ESTUVE PREOCUPADA!"

"ya Misato, no grites, ni que me fueran a secuestrarme o atacarme"

"¡SOLO REGRESA!"

"pero…"

"¡NADA PEROS!"

"aun seguiré aquí, así que volveré tarde"

"¡PERO QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES!"

Shinji colgó el teléfono, después de 30 segundos de nuevo sono el teléfono, contesto y…

"¡NO VUELVAS COLGARME!"

Rápido Shini colgó el teléfono y lo apago, tomo un gran suspiro, Rei se acomodo mas en Shinji

"quisiera que te quedaras a vivir conmigo"

"lo sé, pero mi padre no aprobaría eso"

Rei tomo un suspiro "si lo sé"

Después Rei estornudo, después de 2 segundos estornudo otra vez

"Rei ¿estás bien?"

"si… achu…. Estoy bien… achu"

Después Rei empezó a temblar

"debemos llevarte a un doctor"

"no será necesario… achu"

"Rei por favor, debiste enfermarte mientras vivías en tu apartamento"

"está bien"

Rei se cambio y salieron del apartamento

_25 minutos después_

Shinji y Rei salieron de la puerta del doctor, ella seguía estornudando y temblando

"debo decirle a mi padre que te cambie de apartamento, parece que al estar a tu apartamento sin cuidados empezaste enfermarte" dijo Shinji

"¿Cómo se llama esta enfermedad?"

"como dijo el doctor, tienes un resfriado, ve a tu apartamento Rei yo iré con mi padre para que te cambie de apartamento"

"entiendo"

Shinji fue directo a NERV mientras Rei a su apartamento

_NERV_

Shinji está en la sala de su padre

"¿Qué quieres?" dijo Gendo sin molestarse en saludar a su hijo

"solicito que Ayanami cambien su apartamento a uno mejor y con cuidados" dijo Shinji en un tono frio

Gendo frunció el ceño "solicitud negada"

"¿Por qué?"

"porque yo lo digo"

"así que no le importa el estado de Ayanami"

"¿de qué estás hablando?"

"Ayanami tiene un resfriado, si sigue viviendo en su apartamento puede que contagie mas enfermedades, experimentar nuevas enfermedades hasta llevarla a la muerte"

Fuyutsuki quedo impresionado al ver que Shinji empezó a hacer que su padre cambie de opinión sin intimidarse, Gendo solo frunció el ceño

"solicitud aceptada, Rei vivirá a lado del apartamento de la mayor Katsuragi, puede retirase"

Shinji asistió con la cabeza y se fue, Gendo en su interior está enojado

_Esto complicara las cosas, debo buscar la forma de que Rei vuelve la misma y matar a mi hijo, el está arruinando mi plan, tengo que pensar_

_Apartamento de Rei_

Shinji está afuera del apartamento de Rei, abrió la puerta gracias a que Rei le dio una copia de su llave del apartamento, el entro

"¿Rei?"

El entro mas hasta su dormitorio, empezó a ver y sintió dos brazos pálidos en su pecho, Rei esta atrás de Shinji abrazándolo

"aquí estoy Shinji"

Shinji sonrió pero después sintió su espalda y su pecho algo mojado

"Rei ¿Qué estabas haciendo?"

"bañándome"

Shinji le empezó a salir sangre por la nariz

"eh… creo que será mejor irme"

"¿Por qué? ¿hice algo malo?" dijo Rei apretando mas sus brazos para que no salga

"no, no hiciste nada malo, como estas desnuda y…"

"¿no te gusta verme desnuda?"

"es solo que yo respeto la privacidad Rei"

"entiendo"

Entonces Rei dejo de abrazarle, Shinji salió del apartamento y espero, entonces se abrió la puerta del apartamento, Rei salió con una blusa color blanco y unos pantalones

"ya termine"

"bien, vamos te enviare a tu nuevo apartamento"

Rei se impresiono "¿pudiste convencer al comandante?"

"si, fue fácil"

"ah… y ¿Dónde viviré?"

"a lado de mi apartamento"

Rei sonrió, pero después estornudo

"nunca eh experimentado enfermedades"

"¿Cuándo eras clon no te enfermabas?"

"no… nunca me he enfermado"

"entiendo, bueno vamos a tu nuevo apartamento"

"si"

Ellos fueron directo al apartamento nuevo de Rei

_Apartamento nuevo de Rei_

Entraron al apartamento y se veía muy diferente, se veía mejor, Shinji dejo las cosas de Rei en la sala

"¿necesitas algo mas Rei?"

"mmm" dijo Rei poniendo un dedo en su barbilla, después chasqueo los dedos "ya sé, mejor decoramos el apartamento, después los muebles"

"está bien Rei"

Entonces Shinji salió del apartamento, después de unos minutos salió con dos recipientes de pintura

"¿Qué es?" dijo Rei

"es pintura"

"¿pintura?"

"con esto podemos pintar tu apartamento, traje de color blanco y azul"

"¿Por qué esos colores?"

"estos colores me recuerdan a ti, no solo por tu piel y tu cabello, siempre eres tranquila por eso esta blanco, y ahora estoy haciendo que eres libre para siempre, como el cielo, por eso es el color azul"

Rei sonrió y abrazo a Shinji y lo beso, fue un breve beso

"gracias"

Entonces Rei empezó a pintar su habitación de azul, todo el apartamento de blanco

_20 minutos después_

Terminaron de pintar, Shinji y Rei fueron al centro de Tokyo-3, fue el mejor lugar donde pueden conseguir muebles y otras cosas que le gusta Rei, terminando fueron a pasear un rato, disfrutaban este dia, empezaba la puesta de sol, así que fueron al parque para disfrutarlo

"es hermoso" dijo Rei

"pero tú eres más hermosa que esto" dijo Shinji

Rei se ruborizo, empezaron a disfrutar, ellos se vieron y se dieron un beso, termino su beso cuando el sol ya no se mostraba, comenzó la noche, Rei empezó a estornudar muy fuerte y temblando demasiado, Shinji la abrazo para que no sintiera mas frio, empezaron a ire y fueron al apartamento nuevo de Rei

_Afuera del apartamento de Shinji y Rei_

Ellos llegaron y vieron que los muebles aun no llegan

"parece que dormirás hoy en mi apartamento Rei"

Rei sonrió, así que entraron al apartamento

_Apartamento de Rei_

"¡estoy en casa!" dijo Shinji al entrar al apartamento

Shinji fue hacia la sala y se encontró a Misato enojado

"¿¡SABES QUE HORA ES!" grito Misato

"perdona, tuve que ayudar a Rei en cambiar de apartamento"

"¡NO ME DES UNA…!"

Rei salió detrás de Shinji y entendió bien lo que dijo Shinji

"¿¡estás diciendo que Rei se quedara aquí!"

"¿eh?... no, ella vivirá alado de nosotros, solo vivirá aquí por una noche"

Misato tomo un suspiro

"perdona si te grite Shinji"

"no hay problema Misato, no te avise sobre esto"

"bueno, siéntete como en tu casa Rei"

"gracias mayor Katsuragi" dijo Rei

Misato sonrió, Asuka salió de su habitación y vio a Shinji

"¿¡DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS!" grito Asuka

"yo…"

"¡TUVE QUE COMER COMIDA INSTANTANEA Y NO EH PODIDO LLENARME! ¡AHORA PONTE A COCINAR Y…!"

Después ella vio a Rei

"¿¡qué demonios hace ella aquí!"

"Shikinami tranquilízate" dijo Shinji

Asuka sintió un dolor a ver que ahora solo le habla por su apellido

"entonces empieza hablar"

"Rei se mudo de su apartamento por un resfriado, su nuevo apartamento esta alado del nuestro, ella vivirá aquí cuando sus muebles lleguen"

Asuka se impresiono

"bueno fue una pérdida de tiempo estar aquí, me voy"

Dicho esto Asuka se fue a su habitación, Shinji vio el reloj y son las 10:00

"será mejor dormir Rei"

Ella asistió con la cabeza y fueron a la habitación de Shinji

_Habitación de Shinji_

Shinji fue al cuarto de baño primero, mientras Rei se quitaba la falda dejando solo su camisa, ella se acomodo en la cama de Shinji, Shinji salió del cuarto del baño con una playera naranja y unos shorts color café, el se metió a la cama con Rei, ellos se dieron un beso de buenas noches, se abrazaron y durmieron, después de unas horas Misato se durmió, Asuka aprovecho el momento y fue a ver la habitación del Shinji, ella abrió la puerta con sigilo, y vio la escena de Shinji y Rei como dormían, ella frunció el ceño pero a la vez sonriendo

_Disfruta mientras puedas primera elegida, porque, Asuka Langley Shikinami, nunca se rinde en lo que quiere, tú me robaste a Shinji, ahora yo te lo robare, el va ser mío, y mañana comenzara mi plan _pensó Asuka

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Antes debo a agradecer a:

Inuyasha1565

Vampiro00123

Toaneo07

Por sus comentario y que les gusto esta historia, muchas gracias, ¡disfruten la historia!


	8. No hay dos solo uno

**YOU (NOT) LOVE ME**

**CAPITULO 8: NO HAY DOS SOLO UNO**

Habrá dos planes en este dia en que comenzó, la de Shinji Ikari encontrando al espíritu humano de Rei, y el de Asuka Langley Shikinami, al tener de nuevo a Shinji y dejar sufrir a Rei, Shinji despertó, al abrir los ojos vio a Rei dormida pacíficamente, el sonrió e intento salir de la cama sin despertarla, al tener éxito, fue al baño a tomar una ducha, al terminar de ducharse y cambiarse fue a preparar el desayuno, la primera en levantarse fue Rei

"buenos días" dijo Rei

"buenos días"

Ella camino hacia Shinji al ver que esta preparando

"puedes tomar un baño Rei mientras preparo el desayuno"

"está bien"

Dicho esto Rei salió de la sala, después de unos minutos, Misato salió de su habitación, también Asuka, Rei llego de nuevo a la sala y se sentaron para empezar a comer

_6 minutos después_

Shinji y Rei salieron del apartamento de Misato al ver el nuevo apartamento de Rei, al ver afuera vieron todo tipo de muebles, son los muebles que pidió Rei, vieron una nota en la puerta y vio que todo esto fue entregado a las 7:15 Am, ellos se despertaron a las 7:20 Am, asi que no podía haber robos, abrieron el apartamento y intentaron meter todo lo que esta afuera

_Apartamento nuevo de Rei_

Después de unos minutos metieron todo, empezaron a abrir las cajas y las protecciones, y empezaron a poner los muebles donde Rei quería que estén

_1 hora con 30 minutos_

Terminaron, todos los muebles en la posición que quiso Rei

"bien terminamos" dijo Shinji

"si… achu"

Shinji volteo hacia Rei

"Rei, será mejor que descanses, estaré un rato afuera, tu descansa, pronto te recuperaras"

Ella asistió y entro a su habitación

_Es hora de volver a humana a Rei _pensó Shinji

Después salió del apartamento de Rei, Asuka también salió del apartamento de Misato, y vio a Shinji caminando solo, asi que formo una sonrisa

_Es hora de que Shinji sea mi novio _pensó Asuka

_En la calle_

Shinji empezó a buscar a Kaworu, recordó la ultima vez y fue ahí, y al parecer si encontró a Kaworu

"Nagisa"

"¿ah? ¿Qué necesitas Ikari?"

"si tengo mitad angel y mitad humano, aun asi puedo tener poderes de los angeles"

"si"

"entonces me ¿puedes dar un poder en que puedo ver, escuchar y que me entiendan los espíritus?"

"por supuesto pero ¿Quién te dijo sobre ese poder?"

"bueno… el angel que tiene Rei… bueno la mitad y que yo tengo la otra mitad, ese angel es tu madre Kaworu"

"¿mi madre?"

"si"

"¿estás seguro que es mi madre que ahora tienes en tu cuerpo? ¿el alma de mi madre?"

"si, al tener un sueño, ella contacto conmigo y me dijo todo, también me dijo sobre la forma en cómo puedo volver humana a Rei sin sacrificar mi mitad humano, por eso necesito ese poder"

"pero si Ayanami es de nuevo humana y el alma de mi madre no tiene cuerpo puede morir, asi que no puedo permitir que te de ese poder"

"Nagisa, ella me dijo que su cuerpo está por una parte de NERV, pero no se en donde, si hacemos el ritual, el alma de tu madre irá a su cuerpo y ella seguirá viva"

"¿enserio?"

"Nagisa confía en mi"

Kaworu cerró sus ojos

"está bien, dame tu mano"

Shinji le dio la mano a Kaworu y entonces Kaworu agarro la mano de Shinji con sus dos manos y cerró los ojos, Shinji sentía un calor en su mano, como si empieza a quemarse, después sintió un choque eléctrico en su cerebro, como si su cerebro se electrocuta, después se fue el dolor, Kaworu abrió los ojos y soltó la mano de Shinji

"tienes el poder, la palabras para poder usarlo son…"

Mientras que Kaworu le decía las palabras, Asuka esta espiando

"puedes usarlo cuantas veces quieras y no importa el tiempo, no te pasara nada, que tengas suerte Ikari"

"antes debo pedirte algo mas Nagisa"

"¿Qué es?"

"si me puedes enviar a la sala del rito"

"no hay problema, lo hare"

"gracias"

Dicho esto Shinji empezó a caminar, mientras Kaworu camino pero a otra dirección, Asuka empezó a moverse

_No pude oír lo que dijeron pero… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?... bueno eso no importa _pensó Asuka

Shinji seguía caminando

_Veamos… ¿Dónde podre ir primero? Tokyo-3 es una gran ciudad, contando el Geo-frente y NERV, tardare casi 1 año, veamos… a donde vi a Rei por primera vez, cuando estaba en el teléfono_ pensó Shinji

Así que Shinji camino hacia ahí, al llegar al mismo angulo, empezó a ver si no había personas alrededor, el cerro sus ojos

_Bien es hora de usar el poder _(no soy bueno con los nombres) _**ojos angelicales**_ pensó Shinji

Entonces abrió los ojos pero esta vez es diferente, ya no son azules, es un color morado con rojo, en su vista no es la normal, se veía un poco nublado, también como si está nevando (un poco estilo Silent Hill, si es que lo conocen) empezó a ver a todas partes si encontraba el espíritu humano de Rei, pero no encontró nada, otra vez cerró los ojos y sus ojos y su vista volvieron a la normalidad

_Nagisa dijo que podía verlo como un humano normal, así que aquí no está… en el antiguo apartamento de Rei_

Entonces se fue al antiguo apartamento de Rei

_Antiguo apartamento de Rei_

Shinji llego al apartamento 402, otra vez cerro los ojos

_**Ojos angelicales**_

Abrió los ojos y cambio el color de sus ojos, empezó a ver la zona pero no encontró nada, el iba a entrar pero…

"oye Shinji" dijo una voz, esa es de Asuka

Rápido Shinji cerró los ojos y quito el poder y volvieron a la normalidad, Asuka está al lado izquierdo donde esta Shinji

"Shikinami ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Shinji ¿Por qué ya no me llamas por mi nombre?" dijo Asuka en un tono de tristeza pero no tanto para que Shinji no sospeche

"veo que no te agrada Rei, yo no tolero al quien no la respeta, por eso no uso tu nombre" dijo Shinji en un tono frio

Asuka se acerco un poco a Shinji, su cara esta a 5 pulgadas

"sabes, me duele que no me dices por mi nombre" entonces Asuka puso sus brazon en el cuello de Shinji, Shinji se alarma e intento quitar los brazos de Asuka

"Shikinami suéltame"

Mientras Rei caminaba a su antiguo apartamento

_Puedo volver a ver mi apartamento viejo, solo para recordar unos momentos como es, y más los momentos con Shinji _pensó Rei

Ella llego al piso del apartamento pero escucho voces, y una de esas voces la conoce perfectamente

"Shikinami suelta ahora mismo" esa voz fue de Shinji

Rei se asomo y vio que Asuka esta abrazando a Shinji pero en una pose de darle un beso

"Shinji, tu me mereces, soy mas mejor que esa muñeca" dijo Asuka

"Shikinami suéltame, deja me i…"

No pudo terminar ya que Asuka le dio un beso Rei se enojo y corrió hacia Asuka, ella los separo y le dio una bofetada a Asuka, después abrazo a Shinji

"nunca te acerques a Shinji" dijo Rei con rabia

"maldita zorra" dijo Asuka

Después Asuka aparto a Rei de Shinji

"que Shinji decida" dijo Asuka

"me parece bien" dijo Rei aceptando la oferta de Asuka

"Shinji dos personas no pueden estar en tu corazón solo una puede, asi que elije quien estará en tu corazón, la muñeca de corazón frio sin sentimientos o yo"

Shinji frunció el ceño, el empezó a caminar y fue directamente hacia Rei, el abrazo a Rei, Asuka se quedo con boca abierta, Rei solo sonrio

"¿Qué?... imposible, nadie me rechaza, ¿Cómo pudo suceder?"

"elegí a Rei, porque mi corazón siempre late al ver su belleza, siempre me siento tranquilo al oír su voz, me siento caliente al abrazarla, Rei pertenece a mi corazón"

Asuka bajo la cabeza

"perdona Shikinami, pero solo quiero que seas mi amiga"

Asuka levanto la cabeza y sonrió

"creo que será mejor así, adiós… Ikari" dicho esto Asuka se fue

Rei empezó a abrazar a Shinji mas fuerte

"pensé que me dejarías"

"nunca te dejare Rei" después le dio un beso en la frente

"regresemos"

"si"

Dicho esto Shinji y Rei regresaron al apartamento

_Después buscare donde estará el espíritu_ pensó Shinji

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	9. Busqueda

**YOU (NOT) LOVE ME**

**CAPITULO 9: BUSQUEDA**

Shinji y Rei llegaron al nuevo apartamento de Rei, al entrar, Shinji la llevo a la cama para que se relaje, Rei se acosto y Shinji está a su lado sentado

"Rei ¿Por qué saliste de la cama?" dijo Shinji

"quise recordar mis momentos en mi apartamento" dijo con una sonrisa

Shinji sabia a que se refería

"bien descansa"

Rei asistió y cerró los ojos, Shinji se levanto

"¿Shinji?"

"si" dijo Shinji volteando hacia Rei

"¿Por qué Shikinami te beso?"

Shinji pensó por un momento

"a noche escuche que dijo que tenia un plan, pero no sabia que esto es su plan de besarme, parece que su plan formaba en que si me besa podría cambiar mis sentimientos y emociones, haciendo que me olvide de ti y me quede con Shikinami, pienso que tenia odio hacia a ti, pero con un beso nunca cambiara mis sentimientos a otra persona, Rei siempre serás la persona en que me enamore"

"tú me amas ¿verdad?"

"si Rei, te amo y siempre lo hare"

Rei formo una gran sonrisa

"gracias Shinji, ahora descansare"

Dicho esto Rei cerró los ojos con una sonrisa, Shinji sonrió

_Algunos ángeles no son tan buenos_ pensó Shinji

Después salió del apartamento

_En la calle_

Shinji salió del edificio de apartamentos

_Bien regresemos al apartamento _pensó Shinji

Después se dirigió al apartamento solitario de Rei

_Antiguo apartamento de Rei_

Shinji volvió al apartamento, en la entrada le recordaba algunas cosas, la primera vez que entro y encontró a Rei desnuda solo cubriéndola con una toalla, la segunda vez fue en casi la primera cena con su padre y Rei en el apartamento, la tercera fueron los momentos de Rei y la ultima en el plan de Asuka, entro al apartamento, cerro los ojos

_**Ojos angelicales**_ pensó Shinji

Abrió los ojos y empezó a explorar, en la cocina, en la habitación, en el baño, pero nada, no esta el espíritu

_¿Qué rayos? No está… ¿en dónde estará…? Veamos en el parque_

Cerró los ojos y volvieron a la normalidad, salió del apartamento

_Parque_

Shinji llego y cerró los ojos y uso el poder, empezó a explorar todo el lugar, pero no había señal de un espíritu, ninguna persona con cabello azul que brille alrededor

_¿Dónde estará?... piensa Shinji, piensa…, veamos donde Misato me llevo a ver Tokyo-3_

Cerró de nuevo los ojos y fue a la colina

_Colina_

Shinji llego a la cima, de nuevo cerró los ojos y uso el poder, empezó a ver por todas partes de la colina pero no había señal del espíritu, siguió buscando en cada lugar pero no se encontraba

_Mmm, esto es difícil, pero tengo que hacerlo por Rei_

Vio la ciudad y casi anochece

_Será mejor regresar, seguramente Rei debe estar preocupada_

Entonces Shinji camino directamente al edificio de apartamentos donde vive Shinji y Rei

_Apartamento de Rei_

En la sala, Rei está leyendo un libro

_¿Dónde está Shinji? Espero que este bien_ pensó Rei

Se escucharon toques en la puerta, Rei se levanto y abrió la puerta y vio que es Shinji, ella la abrazo, Shinji sonrió

"¿me extrañabas?"

"claro que si, pensé que te sucedió algo"

"no te preocupes Rei, estoy bien"

Ella soltó a Shinji y dejo entrar a Shinji, Shinji decidió enseñar a Rei como cocinar, después de unos minutos con dos horas de enseñanza, Rei podía entender como cocinar

"bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos despues Rei"

Ella asistió y se fue a su habitación, Shinji regreso al apartamento de Misato, al regresar fue a la cama y empezó a dormir

_Sueño de Shinji_

_Shinji está en un lugar oscuro con su plug suit, empezó a escuchar pasos_

"_¿eres tu Lilith?"_

"_no, no lo soY" dijo una voz femenina que Shinji casi conocía en su mente, pero no lo recordaba_

"_¿Quién es?"_

"_ya no me reconoces Shinji"_

_Se detuvieron los pasos, Shinji vio la persona y empezó a impresionarse_

"_¿ma…? ¿Mamá?_

"_si Shinji, soy yo" dijo Yui con una sonrisa_

_Shinji empezaron a salirle lagrimas, el corrió hacia Yui abrazándola, Yui también abrazo a Shinji con lagrimas_

"_ah pasado mucho en que no te veía"_

"_si, mi, mírate has crecido, y tienes una novia muy hermosa" dijo Yui con una sonrisa_

_Shinji empezó a sonrojarse "mamá… ¿Cómo lo sabes?"_

"_sabes que me contacte con Rei para darle información"_

"_¿Cuál es?"_

"_bueno esto…"_

"_¿quitarle lo que es clon?"_

"_¿Cómo lo sabes lo de que Rei es clon?"_

"_al tener un sueño Lilith me lo dijo, ahora busco el espíritu humano de Rei, quiero que ella sea una humana"_

"_entiendo"_

"_mamá… ¿sabes donde debo buscar?"_

_Yui solo sonrió_

"_busca en los lugares donde puede que Rei visite mas"_

"_entiendo"_

"_Shinji… si me necesitas, encuentra la respuesta en NERV"_

"_¿NERV?"_

_Yui asistió con la cabeza_

"_bien, si tengo dudas te buscare mamá"_

_Yui formo una sonrisa_

"_es ahora de que me vaya, adiós Shinji"_

_Después desapareció Yui, Shinji bajo la cabeza y de nuevo lo subió con una sonrisa_

"_después te veré… mamá"_

"¡DESPIERTA!"

_Shinji abrió los ojos y todo desapareció_

_Fin del sueño de Shinji_

Shinji abrió los ojos y vio a Asuka

"¿a que estas esperando? ¡levántate!" dicho esto ella se fue

Shinji solo sonrio

_Todo está normal como antes _pensó Shinji

El se levanto y empezó a preparar el desayuno y los almuerzos

_En la escuela_

Shinji llego a la escuela junto con Asuka, el vio que Rei llego a su asiento mirando por la ventana, Shinji se acerco a ella y…

"ten" dijo Shinji

Rei volteo hacia Shinji, ella miro que tenía dos cajas de almuerzo

"Shinji ¿Para qué son las dos cajas de almuerzo?"

"uno es para mí, el otro es para ti" dijo dándole una caja

Rei la tomo y sonrio

"gracias Shinji" después le dio un beso en la mejilla

Shinji solo sonrió y fue a su asiento, Asuka vio la escena, aun sentía dolor, pero podía controlarlo

_Me acostumbrare a esto_ pensó Asuka y se fue a su asiento

Shinji miraba hacia su mesa pensando

_Mi mamá me dijo que buscara en los lugares donde visite mas Rei… ya visite su viejo apartamento y no esta, solo me queda la escuela_ pensó Shinji

Empezaron a venir los demás, así que empezaron las clases

_Receso_

Al sonar la campana, Shinji de inmediato se levanto y salió del salón

_¿Qué sucede? _Pensó Rei mostrando una cara de tristeza

_¿tiene una reunión con alguien? ¿Qué le sucede a Ikari? _Pensó Asuka

Kaworu solo sonrio

_Parece que esta muy interesado en el ritual que las clases _pensó Kaworu

Shinji busco el momento para que no lo vieran, otra vez cerró los ojos

_**Ojos angelicales **_pensó Shinji

Abrió los ojos y empezó a buscar, en el tejado, el patio, los salones, el sótano, pero nada, el frunció el ceño

_¿Dónde estará? No la encuentro por la escuela… ¿Qué otro lugar visita mas Rei?... espera… no será que_

"¿Shinji?" dijo una voz, una voz que ya conocia

Rápido Shinji cerró los ojos y quito el poder, volteo y vio a Rei

"¿si?"

"¿Por qué saliste tan deprisa?"

"s-solo quise comer un momento a solas pensando en recuerdos pasados"

"entiendo"

El miro el reloj "bueno tenemos que irnos al salón, vamos"

Dicho esto ellos fueron directo al salón

_No quiero decirle, ya que puedo preocuparla_

_Terminado las clases_

Shinji se fue junto con Rei y Asuka, el empezaba pensar

_No estoy seguro debo pensar bien…_

Despues pasó un recuerdo del pasado de Rei

_Ahora entiendo_

"luego vuelvo a casa, tengo que hacer algo importante" dijo Shinji y salió corriendo

Rei y Asuka se quedaron en confusión pero sabían que Shinji es honesto y volverá, si que siguieron en su camino, mientras Shinji corre hacia un lugar

_Como no me di cuenta, mi mamá me dio una pista, sabía dónde está el espíritu, la primera es en que buscara en donde visitara mas, me confundí pensando en la escuela, pero se refiere a ella, ya que Rei era una clon de mi madre, y por eso me dijo que la buscara en NERV, es como si ella es Rei, además, NERV es el único lugar donde murió Rei y esta mi mamá en el, ¿pero donde esta ella?, no importa debo buscar por todas partes de NERV_

_NERV_

Shinji empezó a buscar en todo NERV pero no encontró nada

_No está ¿en qué me equivoque?_

"¿necesitas mi ayuda Ikari?" dijo una voz

Shinji volteo y vio a Kaworu

"Nagisa, ¿de qué hablas?"

"hay una sala oculta en NERV, te lo enseñare, sígueme"

Dicho esto Kaworu empezó a caminar, Shinji lo siguió, hasta llegar a una puerta, pero al parecer se veía la forma que solo el comandante de NERV puede entrar

"¿Por qué me trajiste aquí Nagisa?"

Kaworu no respondió y se fijo en el panel que deja abirir el elevador, empezó a concentrarse y se escucho un BIP y se abrió el elevador

"es uno de los poderes de los ángeles ¿cierto?"

Kaworu asistió

"nosotros no llevamos espíritus o los vemos, podemos defendernos, forzar puertas con la mente, hackear computadoras y sistemas de defensa"

"entiendo"

"y bueno ¿a que esperas? Entra"

Shinji entro a la puerta pero vio que Kaworu no entro

"¿no vas?"

El negó con la cabeza

"esa es tu misión Ikari, no la mia"

Shinji asistió con la cabeza y apretó un botón haciendo bajar, despues de unos minutos de espera el elevador se abrió y mostro una sala, Shinji frunció el ceño, al entrar la sala sintió un dolor en la cabeza

_¿Qué? ¿Qué me está pasando?_

Cada vez le dolia la cabeza hasta que todo empezó a ver blanco, se escuchaban ruidos

_Espera_

Shinji cerró los ojos

_**Ojos angelicales**_

Los abrió y vio a varias personas, enfermeras

"_respire hondo" _dijo una enfermera

"_¡ahhhh!"_ se oyó un grito de una mujer, Shinji casi reconoce la voz

"_querida estará todo bien, aguanta" _dijo una voz masculina, Shinji no reconocía la voz

"_¡ya casi!" _dijo una enfermera

Despues se escucharon ruidos de un llanto de bebé, la enfermera le entrego a la señora

"_mírala, se ve bella como tú" _dijo la voz masculina

"_¿Cómo la llamaremos?" _dijo la señora

"_su piel pálida y su rostro muestra como la de un ángel, de ahora de adelante, nuestra hija se llamara Rei Ayanami"_

Después se empezó desvanecer todo y no se vio nada

_Así que el poder no es solo para contactar con espíritus, también puedo ver los pasados en las personas que estoy más interesado, así que aquí fue donde nació Rei… me recuerda a su apartamento viejo, espera… desde el inicio, Rei sentía el pasado de su vida aun siendo un clon después de que la mataron, fue la razón que escogió su apartamento para recordarle a sus padres pero que ella no sabía de eso, por eso Rei quiso volver a su apartamento, algo la molestaba cuando empezó a vivir ahí, así que fue a investigar para ver si un recuerdo pasa por su mente… ¿si buscara la forma en que Rei podía ver a sus padres?... no, no puedo, tengo que ser un ángel 100%, Rei no quiere que lo haga, asi que no puedo hacer nada, pero aun buscare la forma_

Shinji siguió caminando, hasta llegar a un montón de esqueletos con una cabeza parecida a un Evangelion, Shinji frunció el ceño, empezó a pasar un recuerdo en su mente, vio otras personas, pero no hablaban, una solo dijo que han desperdiciados varios Evangelions, después empezó a desaparecer

_Así que aquí es un cementerio de EVAs ¿Cuántos fallidos han hechos?, bueno eso no importa, debo seguir buscando_

Shinji siguió caminando, hasta llegar a una sala

_Asi que este lugar es el Dummy system_

Otro dolor de cabeza paso y vio otra cosa, vio a su padre sosteniendo a una niña en sus brazos, el empezó a analizar bien a la niña y vio que es Rei

"_misión cumplida, ahora podre volver con Yui, pero Rei tendrá que acostumbrase lo que va ser ahora" _dijo Gendo

Shinji frunció el ceño y vio que metió a la pequeña Rei en un cilindro lleno de LCL, despues se encendieron las luces de los lados y empezaron a crearse cuerpos, unos pequeños como la pequeña Rei, otros como ya casi grande, otros como la joven Rei que es ahora, y otros que son la adulta Rei

_¿asi que podía crecer Rei en clon? ¿solo cambiando de alma a otro cuerpo? ¡Padre! ¡Eres un maldito!_

"_ahora todo irá bien" _dijo Gendo

Poco a poco empezó desvanecerse y se volvió normal

_Ahora entiendo, Rei no quiso que fuera un clon como ella, ella no le gustaba ser un clon y le disgustaba, ella no quera que sufriera lo mismo que ella sufrió, gracias Rei, ahora serás libre próximamente_

Despues vio un cuerpo femenino, con el uniforme de la escuela donde va Shinji, se veía muy brilloso su cuerpo, empezó a ver bien y vio que es Rei

_La encontré_

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	10. De vuelto a la vida

**YOU (NOT) LOVE ME**

**CAPITULO 10: DE VUELTO A LA VIDA**

En el dummy sistem, Shinji encontró un control remoto y encendió unas luces mostrando vidrios llenos de LCL y dentro de ellos los clones de Rei, decidió guardarlo y se fue con el espíritu.

"_tu nombre es Rei ¿verdad?"_dijo Shinji

El espíritu voltio hacia Shinji con cara de confusión

"_te estás preguntando cómo es que puedo verte ¿verdad?"_

El espíritu asistió con la cabeza

"_te puedo responder pero antes tengo que hacerte una pregunta ¿buscas a Rei Ayanami?"_

El espíritu asistió

"_bien, veraz Rei es un ángel, de hecho el segundo ángel Lilith"_

"_¿Lilith?... eh oído ese nombre aquí"_dijo el espíritu

"_¿has estado aquí todos estos años?"_

"_si…, eh intentando contactar con mi cuerpo original… pero no logra verme ni oírme…"_

"_¿quieres volver a tu cuerpo?"_

"_si"_

"_sé dónde está tu cuerpo, te puedo llevar, mañana será mejor"_

"_entiendo… ahora me puedes responder mi pregunta"_

"_¿eh?.. A si, exactamente como dije antes, Rei fue un clon, tras la batalla con el ángel Zeurel, mi mamá uso la oportunidad para eliminar el hecho de que ella es un clon y ahora es mitad humana y mitad ángel, es mitad humana por mi causa, ya que sacrifique una mitad humana que tengo, ahora también soy mitad humano y mitad ángel, con un poder pude verte y oírte"_

"_entiendo"_

"_Antes que nos vayamos, ¿hay algo mas que esta sala oculte?"_

El espíritu se quedo pensando

"_si… dicen que guardan a Adam"_

"_¿Adam?... ¿Dónde?"_

El espíritu le mostro donde, y Shinji le pidió ayuda a Kaworu para que abriera una puerta, pero antes de eso presiono el botón borrar y todos los clones empezaron a destruirse, después que abrieron la puerta entraron al Dogma Terminal, Kaworu no entro ya que el pensaba que era la misión de Shinji, Shinji entro a la sala y se mostraba un humano gigante de color blando crucificado en una cruz roja, su cara era tapada por una máscara, solo se veía su cuerpo de la cintura hacia arriba, lo demás parecía que fue destruido, en el pecho se mostraba una lanza que atravesaba al humano gigante, Shinji solo frunció el ceño

_La lanza de longinus… eh oído hablar de ella… fue en una discusión de mi padre y el sub-comandante cuando renuncie a pilotear, parece que pensaban utilizarla pero no sé el propósito… ¿será relacionado con el objetivo de mi padre?_ Pensó Shinji

Mientras observaba sentía una sensación diferente, era como si conociera bien el ángel y después lo descubrió

_No es Adam, es Lilith… el cuerpo de Lilith… ¿Por qué los ángeles nos atacaban? ¿Nos daban aviso de que no era Adam? ¿Querían recuperar a Lilith porque la teníamos encarcelada? Sospecho que si… ese fue la misión de Nagisa, encontrar a su madre… pronto serás liberada de esta prisión Lilith… se cuales son las intenciones de mi padre… pero… ¿Quiénes mas están con él? Seria difícil hacerlo solo… ¿Quiénes serán esas personas…? El único que puede resolver esto es el sub-comandante Fuyutsuki_

Shinji salió de la sala y se reunió con el espíritu saliendo de NERV

_Saliendo de NERV_

Shinji caminaba tranquilamente, vio al espíritu y noto que tenia una cara impresionada viendo por todas partes, Shinji sonrió

_Ella estuvo atrapada todo el tiempo, cuando ella sea una humana le ayudare con las emociones y también la llevare a ver los paisajes que pueda visitar_

"_bueno ¿en dónde te quedaras?"_

El espíritu voltio hacia Shinji y empezó a pensar

"_¿en donde vive mi cuerpo?"_

"_espera, si te llevo con ella sentirá algo extraño y empezara a sospechar de el apartamento, te llevare donde vivía antes"_

"_este bien"_

Dijo el espíritu con una sonrisa, Shinji sonrió

_Ella empieza a disfrutar su vida_

_Apartamento antiguo de Rei_

Shinji llego al apartamento 402, al abrirla se mostro lo que tenia, solo su cama estaba ahí, el espíritu formo una sonrisa triste

_¿Mi cuerpo vivía aquí?"_

"_cuando fue un clon, a ella no le importaba su vida ya que era reemplazable pero no lo creo… solo una Rei Ayanami está en mi vida y ninguna otra la remplazara"_

"_entiendo… estas enamorado de mi cuerpo"_

"_bueno… ya sabrás adelante"_

"_entiendo"_

"_bueno mañana te reuniré con ella, así que hasta mañana"_

Rei asistió y se fue a su cama, Shinji salió del apartamento y fue a buscar a Kaworu pero por sorpresa lo encontró a fuera del apartamento

"Así que tu misión ha sido cumplida"

"si… y encontré el cuerpo de tu madre, ella será liberada"

Kaworu formo una sonrisa grande con los ojos cerrados

"¿Por qué nos ayudas? Solo pude saber que tu eres el destructor de los ángeles"

"se cual es el motivo… es casi como yo… buscando a mi mamá… volver a verla"

"si lo sé… por eso nos ayudas… sin lo que NERV puede hacer"

"si… me uní a un grupo que quiere quitarle la madre a unos ángeles creyendo que así estarán a salvo… no tolero eso"

"está bien"

"Nagisa... mañana tu madre será liberada, necesito que te reúnas en este lugar a la 1:05, después me seguirás hacia al apartamento de Rei para hacer el rito"

"entendido"

"bien, puedes descansar, nos vemos mañana"

Shinji camino hacia su apartamento

_Apartamento de Misato_

Shinji llego al apartamento recibiendo quejas de Misato y Asuka, el solo los ignoro y se fue a su habitación, el solo se acostó y empezó a dormir pensando en lo que le espera mañana

_NERV_

Gendo estaba sentando con una mirada fría hacia Ritsuko, Ritsuko tenía tres esposas colgadas en sus manos

"¿¡a que viene esto!"

"las únicas personas que puede estar en el dummy sistem somos tu y yo"

"¿y por que vengo esposada?"

"las cámaras han sido distorsionadas y al regresar a la normalidad los clones han sido destruidos"

"¿Cómo es posible?"

"yo tenía asuntos con SEELE así que no pude, solo me queda sospechar de ti"

"¡oye! ¡Espera! ¡Estás diciendo que soy la culpable!"

"si"

"¡oye! ¡Solo porque también puedo entrar al dummy sistem no significa que soy culpable! ¡Yo estaba ocupada revisando los Evangelions!"

"¿tienes testigos?"

"¡claro! ¡Maya estaba conmigo!"

Gendo solo mostro un gruñido

"¡llamen a Ibuki!"

Los agentes de la Sección 2 asistieron con la cabeza y fueron por ella, después de unos minutos Maya estaba presente

"¿usted fue testigo que la doctora Ritsuko estuvo trabajando con usted en la noche?"

"si, estuvimos revisando los Evangelions"

"¿vez? No soy culpable"

Gendo empezó a pensar, después de un rato frunció el ceño

_Mi hijo… puede que sea el… ¿Cómo pudo entrar al dummy sistem? El quinto elegido, puede que el lo ayudo, me has causando tantos problemas Shinji, no me dejas otra opción que matarte_ pensó Gendo

_La siguiente mañana_

Shinji se levanto, preparo el desayuno y se fue al apartamento de Rei, ella seguía durmiendo, el toco su frente y vio que estaba en perfecto estado, Shinji sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla pero… no acertó y le dio el beso en los labios a Rei, el se aparto y le vio una sonrisa a Rei

"¿estabas despierta?"

Ella asistió con los ojos cerrados y los abrió después

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"mejor"

"¿vas a quedarte aquí?"

"bueno… al parecer no, si voy a ir a la escuela"

"bueno te espero"

"no… tardare mucho así que mejor adelántate"

"está bien… adiós Rei"

"adiós Shinji"

Shinji salió del apartamento y fue directamente a su escuela

_La escuela_

Shinji llego viendo a sus amigos Touji y Kensuke

"hey Shinji ¿Qué pasa?" dijo Touji

"nada interesante"

"eh oído que Asuka no te habla por tu nombre ¿Por qué?" dijo Kensuke

"una disfunción"

"dila" dijo Touji

"¿Por qué?"

"tenemos curiosidad"

Shinji tomo un suspiro "está bien, pero no se lo digan a nadie"

"seguro" dijeron los dos

"exactamente es que ella estaba enamorada de mi, pero yo no la quería y además maltrataba a mi novia"

"¿novia?"

"Rei Ayanami es mi novia"

A Touji y Kensuke se les cayó la mandíbula y sus ojos quedaron muy abiertos, después se limpiaron las orejas

"¿eh creo que oímos mal? ¿Nos lo puedes repetir?" dijeron Touji y Kensuke

"Rei Ayanami es mi novia"

Otra vez se les cayó la mandíbula

"¿es… estas bromeando verdad?" dijo Kensuke

"no"

"Ayanami… la chica mas buena y callada ¿es tu novia?" dijo Touji

"si"

"Shinji… eres un dios" dijeron los dos y empezaron a alabar a Shinji

"¿Por qué hacen eso?"

"eres el único que habla con Ayanami, nadie se atrevió a hablarle"

"entiendo, pero no le digan a nadie"

"confía en nosotros"

Shinji asistió con la cabeza y se sentó en su lugar, pasaron los minutos y casi comienza la clase, pero llego Rei como si no hubiera pasado nada

_Terminando la escuela_

Shinji y Rei caminaron juntos, Asuka fue a la casa de Hikari

"Rei"

"¿sí?"

"estaré a tu apartamento como a las 1:07, así que espérame, tengo que hacer algo"

"entiendo"

Shinji le dio un beso rápido en los labios

"nos vemos"

Shinji camino hacia otra dirección, hacia donde estaba el espíritu

_Apartamento antiguo de Rei_

Shinji llego y se encontró a Kaworu esperando

"llegaste" dijo Kaworu "bueno, vamos a terminar con esto"

Shinji asistió y abrió la puerta del apartamento 402, uso de nuevo su poder y encontró al espíritu sentado

"_Rei"_

El espíritu levanto la cabeza

"_ya es hora, ven"_

Rei se levanto rápido y se fue junto a Shinji, después fueron al apartamento de Rei

_Apartamento de Rei_

Shinji toco la puerta y la puerta se abrió, Rei dio una mirada de asombro al ver a Kaworu

"¿Qué sucede?" dijo Rei

"te lo explicare adentro" dijo Shinji

Rei dejo pasar a Shinji y Kaworu, después de casi cerrar la puerta sintió algo en el apartamento

_¿Qué es lo que siento?_ Pensó Rei

Caminaron hacia la sala, Shinji volteo hacia Rei pero con diferentes ojos, el mostro su poder

"¿Qué le sucedieron a tus ojos?" dijo Rei con preocupación

"no es un problema, ven Rei"

Ella camino hacia Shinji, Shinji le agarro las dos manos

"tu deseo es ser humana ¿verdad?"

Rei asistió

"bien… Nagisa"

Kaworu asistió con la cabeza, cerró los ojos y apunto con sus dos manos a Shinji y Rei, antes Shinji pensó rápido y le devolvió su poder a Kaworu, Shinji agarro la mano del espíritu

"Rei toca esa parte como si agarraras una mano"

Rei tenía mucha confusión pero lo hizo, después su alrededor empezó a brillar

_La dimensión del rito_

Shinji, Rei y el espíritu aparecieron en un lugar que brillaba, sus cuerpos no tenían vestimenta

"volvimos a este lugar…" dijo Rei

Rei empezó a ver a Shinji pero vio al espíritu, Rei apunto hacia al espíritu

"Shinji ¿la puedes ver?"

Shinji asistió con la cabeza, después cerró los ojos y puso su mano en su pecho, Rei sintió algo y vio que no sentía la misma sensación

"Shinji… otra vez soy un ángel ¿verdad?"

Shinji asistió con la cabeza

"Rei… la Rei que esta atrás mío es tu verdadero espíritu, tu espíritu humano, ella se unirá a ti, expulsando el alma del ángel que tienes y serás una humana"

El espíritu se acerco a Rei toco el pecho de Rei donde esta su corazón, después empezaron a brillar las dos Reis y unos segundos después solo eran una, un espíritu rosa salió de la dimensión, poco a poco todo se volvió oscuro

_El mundo real_

Shinji y Rei abrieron los ojos y había algo diferente en Rei, sus ojos, no se mostraba dolor ni sufrimiento, se mostraba una persona con emociones, ella tenía sus ojos de color rosa

"bienvenida Rei" dijo Shinji

Rei empezó a mirar su cuerpo, después de unos segundos empezaron a salirle lágrimas y vio a Shinji, esas lágrimas eran de alegría, ella abrazo a Shinji

"gracias, Shinji… muchas gracias"

Shinji también la abrazo al saber que por fin su objetivo había sido cumplido, que Rei sea feliz, ellos voltearon a Kaworu y se dieron cuenta de que se estaba desvaneciendo en un polvo blanco

"Nagisa ¿Qué te sucede?"

"Cada vez que usamos la dimensión del rito, perdemos poder, ese fue mi último poder que pude hacer, me estoy muriendo, muchas gracias Shinji… me has ayudado a cumplir mi objetivo, ahora descansare en paz"

Shinji sonrió

"adiós… Kaworu… amigo"

Kaworu desapareció y se escucho algo en la entrada, en la entrada estaba Gendo con dos agentes de la Sección 2

"has arruinado mis planes hijo… me has arruinado la vida… ahora cambiaran las cosas… primero te matare y luego a Rei" dijo Gendo

Shinji se puso delante de Rei como si lo protegiera

"no dejare que la lleves a ese infierno"

Gendo disparo su pistola y le dio en el hombro a Shinji, solo rozo la bala, Shinji grito de dolor pero aun en su posición, Gendo frunció el ceño y se acerco a el pegándole con la pistola en la cara, Shinji soporto el dolor y aun se queda en su posición, Gendo frunció el ceño

"sabes... yo siempre te eh odiado" dijo apuntando su pistola en la cabeza de Shinji

Shinji frunció el ceño esperando el impacto de la bala, y…

BAM

Un cuerpo cayó… un agente de la Sección 2

BAM

Otro cuerpo, Shinji aprovecho y agarro el brazo de Gendo para que no controlara la pistola, se escucharon pasos corriendo y alguien golpeo el brazo de Gendo haciendo que la pistola de Gendo cayera, luego le apunto en la cabeza

"no te muevas" dijo una voz femenina, la de Misato

"maldita sea"

"todos los agentes vieron lo que hiciste, ahora estas arrestado por el casi homicidio del primer y tercer elegido"

Misato esposo a Gendo y lo llevo a NERV, Rei abrazo rápido a Shinji llorando

"Shinji… pensé… pensé que te iban a matar"

"estoy bien Rei, no te preocupes, el ya no molestara"

Rei formo una sonrisa y beso a Shinji, la nueva vida de Rei estaba comenzando

_Dogma Terminal_

No estaba el cuerpo, el humano gigante, la lanza estaba tirada y una persona con piel pálida, ojos rojos y con el pelo rosa, sonrió

"eh vuelto"

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Gomen, no subi capitulos por dos razones, una fue por los examenes, la otra fue por que intente descargar el "LibreOffice 3.3", ahora ese lo utilizare en los siguientes capitulos, veré si es de gran funcion, el que utilicé en todo este momento fue el "Microsoft Office Word", fue de gran ayuda este programa, ahora veremos este, asi que disfrunten la lectura, casi llega el final


	11. Encuentros

**YOU (NOT) LOVE ME**

**CAPITULO 11: ENCUENTROS**

Después de que Gendo intenta matar a Rei y Shinji, Gendo quedo encerrado por el resto de su vida, pero en el arresto, Fuyutsuki y Ritsuko fueron al Dogma Terminal, y vieron que nada mas esta la lanza de longinos pero los demás no, solo ellos se pusieron el alerta y dejaron guardar el secreto

_En las calles de Tokyo-3_

Shinji y Rei caminaban tranquilos, Shinji le enseño mucho sobre lo que hacen los humanos y las emociones a Rei, mientras caminaban...

"Ikari, Ayanami"

Shinji y Rei voltearon y vieron a una persona de 24 años, su piel palida al igual que Rei, sus ojos rojos y su cabello largo de color rosa

"¿la conocemos?" dijeron Shinji y Rei

Ella solo sonrió

"parece que nunca han hablando de mi ¿cierto?, ustedes me vieron en todas partes, hasta ayude a Shinji para que pudiera saber cómo volver humana a Rei"

Shinji y Rei abrieron los ojos

"eres... ¿Lilith?"

Lilith empezó a reírse

"si soy yo... ¿qué esperaban? ¿Teniendo el color de mi cabello que es blanco?, el angel convertido en humano puede ser un color diferente no es obligatorio hacerlo así, pero los ojos eso si"

"entiendo..." dijo Shinji

Se escucharon pasos

"¡Shinji!" son las voces de Kensuke y Touji

Ellos vieron a Lilith y se le cayó la mandíbula, esto provoco una risita de Lilith, Shinji solo puso su mano en sus ojos

_Soy irresistible _pensó Lilith

_Otra vez comenzamos _pensó Shinji

"muy... muy buenos días señora" dijo Touji y Kensuke

"buenas días" Lilith volteo hacia Shinji y Rei "después hablaremos" y después se fue, Touji y Kensuke fueron hacia Shinji alabándolo

"Shinji dinos tu secreto" dijeron Touji y Kensuke

"¿qué secreto?"

"Tienes a Ayanami..."

_Maldición ahora Rei sabe que les dijo sobre nuestra relación _pensó Shinji

"vives con Misato y conoces a una mujer que ni siquiera conocemos"

"maldición chicos, ella fue en que me ayudo cuando vivía en Tokyo-2"

"¿tu tutor?"

"digamos que si"

"¡eres un dios!"

Shinji tomo un suspiro y mejor se fueron a la escuela, después de unos metros lejos de Touji y Kensuke, Shinji sintió que le jalaron la oreja, vio que fue Rei con los ojos cerrados y con el ceño fruncido

"ay ay ay ay ay... Rei déjame"

Rei le soltó la oreja, Shinji empezó a frotarse la oreja

"eso fue por decirles sobre nuestra relación"

"perdóname... empezaron a obligarme"

"bueno... ellos lo saben, espero que no le diga a alguien más si no..."

"Rei, confía en mi, ellos no dirán nada"

_Eso espero_

"porque te amo confiare en ti"

Shinji sonrió y le dio un beso rápido en los labios y fueron hacia la escuela

_En la escuela_

Shinji empieza investigar todo en su lap top lo que decía el maestro sobre el segundo impacto, mientras investigaba se escucho un ruido

_¿Un mensaje instantáneo?_

Shinjilo abrió y vio que es de Rei

_Rei A: Shinji, me pregunta si... ¿podrías ir a mi apartamento a cenar?_

Shinji levanto una ceja

_Shinji I: ¿ya sabes cocinar Rei?_  
_Rei A: si... quisiera saber si eh aprendido mejor maestro_

Shinji frunció el ceño

_Shinji i: Rei sabes que no me gusta que me llames maestro_  
_Rei A: ¿Por que? Demuestra que eres superior a mí y que tienes una gran enseñanza_  
_Shinji I: no es que me creo mejor, soy un humano, no soy mejor que todos_  
_Rei A: ¿Quien dice que no? , te sacrificaste cuando no querías pilotear la unidad 01, quemaste tus manos para revisar que estoy bien, sacrificaste tu mitad humano y... me protegiste_

Shinji leyó todo, ella tenía razón, Shinji es una persona especial

_Shinji I: Pero no soy el único, Rei... intentaste ayudarme a reunir con mi padre una vez...me ayudaste a ser valiente, tu debes ser la persona que debe ser valorada_

Rei se sonrojo al leerlo

_Rei A: gracias Shinji y... ¿vienes?"_  
_Shinji I: Si Rei, estaré ahí_  
_Rei A: está bien, te veré después_

Shinji y Rei cerraron el programa de mensajería, después de unos minutos sonó de nuevo el sonido de un mensaje, el lo abrió y esta vez fue de Kensuke

_Aida K: me siento ahora mal_

Shinji levanto una ceja

_Shinji I: ¿de qué hablas?_  
_Aida K: Touji está enamorado de Hikari y que va decir terminando la clase, tú tienes a Ayanami y yo no tengo una chica_  
_Shinji I: ¿solo por eso?"_  
_Aida K: ¿que mas me pondré mal?... hablando de chicas ¿cómo se llama la mujer que te ayudaba mientras vivías en Tokyo-2?_  
_Shinji I: Su nombre es Lilith, ha pasado mucho que se me olvido como es ella pero olvídalo Kensuke, ella es muy grande para ti_  
_Aida K: lo se lo sé, bueno no hay nada más, será mejor que dejemos de hablar o si no Hikari nos meterá en un gran lio_  
_Shinji I: si, nos vemos_

Shinji y Kensuke terminaron su discusión y siguió trabajando

_Receso_

Shinji y Rei comían en el tejado de la escuela

"vi que no ponías atención en la clase" dijo Rei

"es Kensuke el que empezó hablarme, me dice que se siente solo"

"¿solo?"

"dice que en la salida Touji se confesara con Hikari así que probablemente no estará solo, dice que no estoy solo pero tú eres mi novia, así que no hay chica para Kensuke"

"sé que podrá encontrar a una chica"

"eso espero"

Después se escucho que alguien abrió la puerta, Shinji y Rei votaron hacia atrás y vieron a Kensuke

"Kensuke ¿qué haces aquí?"

"solo quiero estar un momento aquí"

"está bien"

Shinji y Rei admiraron el paisaje mientras que Kensuke estaba sentando, una sombra tapando el sol, Shinji y Rei voltearon hacia arriba y...

"¡cuidado!" grito una voz femenina

esa chica caía en un para caídas, Shinji no reacciono y puso una cara de de miedo (para decirles mejor, ojos grandes y un punto en medio, rayitas alado de la cara y mostrando su boca en forma cuadrada con los dientes cerrados) y choco haciendo que la chica y Shinji cayeran en medio, Rei y Kensuke fueron donde impactaron y esa chica es Mari Illustrios Makinami (su nombre en forma japones es Makinami Mari Irusutoriasu), Mari estaba reaccionando y se dio cuenta que está ahogando a Shinji con sus pechos, ella se levanto y tomo un gran respiro Shinji

"perdona Ikari" dijo Mari

Shinji miro a Mari

"esto... Makinami ¿puedes levantarte?"

"¿eh? Oh si"

Ella se levanto, Shinji logro levantarse pero fue abrazo por Rei, Rei tenía los ojos fijos en Mari, unos ojos de odio, Mari vio eso y despues sonrio

"vamos Ayanami, no te estoy quitando a tu chico, solo caí accidentalmente con el"

"eso espero"

Kensuke empezó a admirar a Mari, y empezó a enamorarse (aviso, esta historia enfoca mas en Shinji y Rei, Kensuke y Mari es otra historia, aun así no pertenezco a ellos ya que es nueva personaje en Evangelion así que no pertenezco en el amor de Kensuke y Mari) Mari vio que la empezaron a ver y se acerco a la oreja de Shinji

"Ikari ¿quién es ese chico?"

Shinji no sabía a quién se refería y noto que fue Kensuke

"¿el?"

Después Kensuke se acerco a Shinji, Mari se alejo, Kensuke le susurro en el oído

"Shinji ¿quién es esa chica?"

Shinji se aparto

"Makinami, este es Aida Kensuke, Kensuke ella es Makinami Mari Illustrios

"mu... mucho gusto conocerla Makinami"

Mari sonrió

"llámame Mari, también es un gusto conocerte Aida"

"lla... llámame Kensuke"

Shinji y Rei sonrieron

"buenos los dejamos solos, adiós" Shinji y Rei salieron del tejado dejando solos a Mari y Kensuke

_terminando la escuela_

Shinji y Rei salieron de la escuela

"bueno Rei, todo el mundo empieza enamorarse"

"¿Por qué?"

"estas tu y yo, Touji tiene a Hikari, Kensuke tiene a Makinami"

"si, parece que si"

Mientras seguían caminando se encontraron a Lilith

"vas a decirnos" dijo Shinji y Rei

Lilith sonrió

"les iba agradecer de que pudiera ser libre, ya no tengo que estar encerrada en NERV, muchas gracias Ikari, Ayanami, les debo mucho

"no te preocupes Lilith, siempre serás libre y bienvenida a la vida de los humanos"

Lilith sonrió

"gracias"

Shinji asistió con la cabeza, después se escucharon las sirenas, sabía que era

"bueno será mejor tomar un refugio, adiós" Lilith se despidió

Shinji y Rei corrieron hacia NERV

_NERV_

Shinjiy Rei están es sus EVAs, tuvieron el tiempo de terminarlos, excepto el de Asuka, Mari también esta en NERV observando todo, aparecieron dos ángeles, los dos brillaban pero de diferentes formas, Arael tiene la forma de una criatura, como un pájaro, Armisael, es un lazo, formando un circulo, Shinji y Rei estaban listos

"esperen..." dijo Armisael

Todos los de NERV, se impresionaron, excepto Shinji y Rei,

"no queremos pelear" dijo Arael

"venimos a aquí para agradecer a Ikari Shinji y Ayanami Rei por liberar a nuestra madre"

Todos fruncieron el ceño a Shinji y Rei

"ahora, nosotros descansaremos"

Poco a poco los ángeles se empezaron desvanecer, al igual que Kaworu, cuando desaparecieron, Shinji y Rei regresaron a NERV pero...

"¿¡POR QUE LIBERARON A LILITH!" gritaron todos los de NERV

Ellos solo tomaron un suspiro y empezaron a contar todo lo sucedido

"a ver si entendimos... exactamente, Rei fue asesinada por la doctora Naoko Akagi que fue planeado por Gendo para que Rei fuera un clon y volvería con la doctora Yui Ikari, y que tras la batalla de Zeurel cuando casi fue iniciado el tercer impacto, Shinji sacrifico su mitad humana hacia Rei y eran mitad ángel y mitad humanos, y que el alma del ángel que tiene Rei es Lilith, y que Rei soñó con Yui y Lilith sabiendo que ya no es un clon ya que Shinji y Rei estuvieron dentro del EVA, y que Shinji tuvo un sueño en cómo hacer Rei humana y le pidió a Kaworu si le diera un poder en ver y escuchar a los espíritus ya que él es un ángel, y que la encontraste en el Dummy Sistem y que Shinji fue el responsable de destruir los clones, y encontraste el cuerpo de Lilith en Dogma Terminal, y que Shinji llamo a Kaworu para poder regresar a esa dimensión que estuvieron tras la pelea de Zeurel que exactamente se llama la dimensión del ritual, así Shinji regreso ser humano al igual que Rei y el espíritu de Lilith fue a su cuerpo y solo los ángeles querían liberarla temiendo que pudiera causar el tercer impacto pero que no es cierto ¿estamos en lo cierto?"

Shinji y Rei asistieron con la cabeza

"bueno, no más ataques de ángeles"

Todos se retiraron, al igual que Shinji y Rei, pero antes Shinji fue al apartamento de Rei por la cena

_Celdas de NERV_

Gendo se reía en voz baja

"idiotas, nadie puede destruir mi deseo, primero debo deshacerme de mi hijo, ya que es un estorbo, luego eliminare a Rei para poder regresar con Yui, Yui se que tu no me matas porque me amas ¿verdad?" dijo Gendo

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Bien, eh probado el "LibreOffice 3.3" y la verdad no fue algo malo pero con desventajas, la primera fue el espacio, la segunda y ultima la ortografía, al parecer no me aparecía si está mal escrito, al copiarlo y poner en Word, me conseguí una gran sorpresa, cada párrafo demasiado separado y más de 100 errores de ortografía (eso creo, es que perdí la cuenta), hablando de errores de ortografia, debo a agradecer a "Inuyasha1565" por decirme y corregirme los errores de ortografia del capitulo anterior, muchas gracias, así que decidí mejor usar el Word, no me complica las cosas y además hay un secreto que uso en esta página para guiarme bien si el capitulo estará grande, ya lo descubrieran los que usan el Word, bueno disfruten la historia y comenten


	12. ¿escapó?

**YOU (NOT) LOVE ME**

**CAPITULO 12: ¿ESCAPÓ?**

NERV sigue en movimiento, vigilando las cámaras de la prisión, Gendo seguía sentado, solo se levantaba para que comiera, ni siquiera se acostaba para dormir, todo eso les parecía aburrido a los oficiales de NERV sin prestarle atención

_En el apartamento de Rei_

El sol salió y unos rayos del sol iluminaron un poco el apartamento, en el comedor se mostraron dos platos, al parecer ya fueron consumidos los alimentos, en la habitación, se mostraron algunas ropas excepto la ropa interior, en la cama se despertó una chica al caer un rayo de sol en ella, Rei abrió los ojos y después sonrió y acaricio la mejilla de la persona que dormía junto con ella, los rayos llegaron a la cara causando que abre los ojos, Shinji miro a Rei y también sonrió acariciando el cabello de Rei, ambos recordaron lo que paso

"buenos días Rei" dijo Shinji

"buenos días Shinji"

Shinji y Rei se besaron, pasaron así por unos minutos hasta que se separaron aun con su sonrisa

"parece que me sentí envenenado"

Rei hizo una cara de confusión

"¿Por qué?"

Shinji solo cerró los ojos "me invitaste a comer y mira nuestro estado ahora, estamos en ropa interior y acostados en la misma cama, es como si en tu comida tuviera licor o vino adentro (y si hay comidas así) pero al menos no tuvimos relaciones"

Rei solo sonrió

"si… casi se sintió así, pero al menos aun tenemos nuestra virginidad"

"si lo sé, yo no quiero que te embaraces aun Rei, aun somos jóvenes para poder cuidar niños"

"entiendo"

Después de unos minutos ellos se levantaron, Rei tomo una ducha, mientras Shinji recoge los platos que quedaron en el comedor, mientras Rei termino siguió Shinji, después de que Shinji salió del baño vio que fue servido el desayuno, Rei está sentada esperando a Shinji, el solo sonrió y fue a comer junto con Rei, pasaron 5 minutos después de terminar el desayuno salieron del apartamento

_El parque_

Shinji y Rei están sentados debajo de un árbol, ambos disfrutaban del parque, Rei esta recargada en el hombro de Shinji, Shinji tiene su brazo en la cintura de Rei, miraban a niños corriendo, jugando, sus padres sentados en bancos

"Shinji"

"¿sí?"

"¿Por qué no podemos tener niños? Solo por el cuidado pero no es un gran problema"

"bueno, como seguimos en los estudios, se nos complicaran la vida, como el niño se acostumbra mas a los padres y si no están, sienten que no los quieren o se sienten solos y lloran queriendo estar con ellos, si llevamos al niño a la escuela no nos dejan, las razones no lo sé"

"entiendo"

"¿Por qué me lo preguntas Rei?"

"eh oído en varios lugares que había embarazo de adolecentes, decían que es un gran problema, es por eso que te pregunte"

"entiendo"

Shinji sonrio

"¿quieres tener hijos Rei?"

Rei se sorprendió lo que dijo

"pero… como lo dijiste, aun somos jóvenes"

"lo sé, pero me refiero en que terminamos en nuestros estudios y vivamos juntos"

Rei sonrió, ella quería todo eso junto a Shinji

"si, si quiero"

"bueno, pero tendremos que esperar"

"¿Cuánto tiempo?"

"no lo sé… veamos… 4 o 5 años"

"entiendo"

"todo esta bien Rei, no pasara nada malo en esos 4 o 5 años"

Rei sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla

"Rei"

"¿si?"

"¿has oído sobre el cine?"

Ella negó con la cabeza

"¿quieres saber qué es?"

"me gustaría"

Shinji sonrió, se levanto y ayudo a levantar a Rei, se dirigieron al centro comercial

_Prisión de NERV, celda de Gendo_

Gendo seguía sentando, con los ojos cerrados, el intenta recordar, después abrió los ojos y sonrió

"el quinto elegido ya no está en NERV, así que puedo… si al parecer si"

El vio la cámara

"pronto te veré Yui, siempre a tu lado"

_El cine_

Shinji y Rei llegaron al cine llamado Lumiere (no es porque me gusta ese cine si no por que así le nombraron al primer cine, ese nombre es el apellido de los hermanos Lumiere en que crearon la cinematografía), Rei empezó a ver todo el lugar

"¿Qué es aquí Shinji?"

"bueno, el cine es un lugar en que puedes ver películas antes de los de DVD, ¿Qué película quieres ver?"

Rei empezó a ver la cartelera, y al parecer decidió uno de misterio y romance, Shinji compro los boletos y también compro las palomitas y con un refresco (la única forma de disfrutar una película) después de unos minutos de esperar entraron a la sala del cine, Rei empezó a ver toda la sala

"¿es la primera vez que vas a un cine Rei?"

Ella asistió con la cabeza, Shinji sonrió

"bueno, espero que disfrutes la película Rei"

Rei sonrió y se puso más cerca de Shinji, las luces se apagaron y empezó la película

_1 hora con 50 minutos (tuve que adelantarle por que casi no se narrar una película)_

Termino la película, la película trato en que un sujeto sentía su vida miserable, el decía que solo lo quitaba con misterios o casos de asesinato, pero en un caso se enamoro de una mujer, sentía que ahora su miseria seria sin ella, ella le ayudo en un caso arriesgado y en ese caso ellos quedaron en un amor, Rei sonrió

"fue una película hermosa" dijo Rei

"me alegro que te gusto Rei"

"los cines son entretenidos, pero solo podemos ver una película y no repetirla ¿verdad?"

"asi es Rei, si queremos ver una nuevo podemos pero mejor no la vemos de nuevo, sería algo raro"

"lo se"

"bueno hay que irnos"

Shinji y Rei salieron de la sala al igual que el cine

_Calles de Tokyo-3_

Shinji y Rei se impresionaron que el tiempo fue corto, casi es la puesta del sol, Shinji llevo a Rei donde se veía todo Tokyo-3

_Colina_

Shinji y Rei veía todo Tokyo-3 pero también veían la puesta de sol, ellos se sentaron en un banco que veía todo el espectáculo, como se nota el solo en un color naranja y un poco rojo, Rei empezó a fruncir el ceño, Shinji vio el ceño de Rei

"¿pasa algo malo Rei?"

"odio el rojo"

Shinji vio la puesta y el sol es de color rojo mientras que el cielo color naranja

"¿quieres que nos vayamos?"

"no… me gusta ver esto pero no me gusta ver el sol que es de color rojo"

"¿Por qué odias el color rojo?"

"no lo sé… me siento incomodo con el color"

"entiendo"

Después el sol ya no está a la vista

"bueno hay que regresar"

"si"

Ellos antes de irse de la colina se dieron un beso pero, Rei sintió una sensación de que quiere más en el beso, sus sentidos la guiaron y poco a poco saco su lengua y tocando los labios de Shinji, Shinji se impresiono lo que quería Rei pero el también quería avanzar, asi que abrió la boca para que la lengua de Rei entre, empezaron a besarse, cada gemido pasaban mientras rosaban sus lenguas, después de unos minutos tuvieron que terminar el beso por falta de aire, Shinji y Rei se pararon y salieron de la colina directo a sus hogares

_NERV_

Es de noche en NERV los guardias no tomaron en cuenta lo que hacia Gendo y decidieron ignorarlo, en la celda Gendo sonrió

"ahora ellos no me tomaran atención porque no hago nada, esta es mi oportunidad"

Gendo se levanto de la cama y empezó a hackear la puerta de la celda y la abrió tan fácilmente, camino sin ser detectado por una cámara, llego donde guardan los EVAs, primero fue a la sala de operación y Hackeo los mandos para la unidad 06, terminando de Hackear fue a la Unidad 01, el toco la unidad

"pronto Yui, pronto"

El se fue hacia la unidad 06 y abrió la capsula antes de colocarse los clips nerviosos A10 (a quienes no conocen eso, son los aparatos que tienen los pilotos en las cabezas para mayor sincronización), entro la capsula y la cerro en larga distancia cuando Hackeo los comandos solo para la unidad 06, y desde ahí el se quedo esperando, mientras que el guardia quiso entretenerse vio la pantalla de la celda de Gendo y no esta

"¿escapó?" después informo en los altavoces "pronto busquen al prisionero"

Todos los guardias hasta los de la Seccion 2 fueron a buscarlo en las calles de Tokyo-3

"tengo que informarle a todos los de NERV"

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	13. Asuntos entre familia

**YOU (NOT) LOVE ME**

**CAPITULO 13: ASUNTOS ENTRE FAMILIA**

Es media noche, todos los agentes de NERV hablaron con todos, todos llegaron a NERV con la cara de sueño, incluso Shinji y Rei

"espero que es de importancia" dijo Ritsuko

"Gendo escapo" dijo uno de los agentes de la Sección 2

Todos se impresionaron

_No otra vez, espero que no sea grave como la anterior _pensó Shinji

"¿¡COMO QUE ESCAPÓ!" grito Misato agarrando de la camisa al agente

"no me preguntes a mí, díselo al vigilante de cámaras"

Todos voltaron a ver al vigilante con una cara extremadamente enojada y ganas de asesinar

"eh… esto… pensé…"

"¿¡POR QUE NO AVISASTE!" gritaron todos

El vigilante dio un paso atrás

"lo siento, lo siento, se me hizo aburrido verlo ya que no hacía nada, solo sentando en su cama"

Shinji frunció el ceño

"¿Quién fue el que lo contrato en esto?" dijo Shinji en voz baja

"el comandante" dijo Rei también en voz baja

Shinji tomo un suspiro

"¿Por qué hice esa pregunta si tenía la respuesta?"

"¿el sueño?"

"Al parecer"

"bueno, y lo encontraron" dijo Misato

"no, buscamos cada rincón de Tokyo-3 y buscamos todos los pasillos de NERV pero no hay señal de el"

"¿el se fue del país?"

"negativo, preguntamos en los aeropuertos y dijeron que no encontraron al prisionero"

"¿en dónde estará?"

Después de unos minutos de espera, el Evangelion unidad 06 salió hacia el Geo frente

"¿Qué saco la unidad 06?" dijo Ritsuko

"nadie, salió solo" dijo Maya

"ya me encontraron" dijo Gendo en la comunicación de su unidad

Shinji frunció el ceño

_Terminare con esto _pensó Shinji

Shinji fue a los vestidores, nadie se dio cuenta de eso, todos están atentos en la unidad 06

"Gendo ¿Qué intentas hacer?"

"envíen armas aquí ahora"

"¿Por qué?"

"háganlo" gruño Gendo

Enviaron todo tipo de armas

"bien ya esta lo que quieres, ríndete Gendo, no puedes hacer nada, aun así si intentas destruir el Geo frente no sucederá ya que tenemos el control"

"eh hackeado todos los comandos no habrá forma en que detengan"

Después se escucho que alguien abrió la capsula de la unidad 01

"¿Shinji?" dijo Rei

"envíame con el" dijo Shinji

Lo enviaron y Shinji vio la unidad 06

"esto entre tú y yo"

"esto no es asunto tuyo, quiero a Rei" dijo Gendo

"tendrás que matarme si quieres llegar a ella, veamos como el comandante puede manejar un Evangelion"

"será fácil derrotarte, yo he inventando los Evangelions, se su función, sus movimientos, tu solo sabes el combate piloto"

"eso lo veremos"

La unidad 01 saco un arma y empezó a dispararle, la unidad 06 lo esquivo con facilidad y tomo un arma y disparo a la unidad 01, la unidad 01 también intento esquivarla, pero le dio en una parte de la pierna

"necesito que envíen cubriciones" dijo Misato

Ellos enviaron cubriciones, la unidad se refugió en una, la unidad seguía disparando la cubrición, la unidad quedo en espera, después escucho un clic, significa que se le acabo las balas, el aprovecho disparándole, la unidad 06 recibió unos disparos en el abdomen, la unidad 06 saco otra arma y empezó a dispararle a la unidad 01, la unidad 01 recibio unos disparos en el pecho y abdomen, pero siguió disparando, hasta que ambas armas se agotaron

"destruyan las armas" dijo Ritsuko

Después todas las armas explotaron, en el interior de la unidad 06 Gendo frunció el ceño, la unidad 06 saco su cuchillo progresivo, la unidad 01 también lo hizo y comenzó un combate de cuerpo a cuerpo, ambos cuchillos chocaban, cada agilidad los esquivaba, contraataques, solos fueron heridos por golpes y patadas, ninguno recibió un golpe del cuchillo, la unidad 06 brinco e impacto en la unidad 01 haciendo que la unidad 01 cayera, la unidad 06 alzo su cuchillo con las dos manos y la clavo en el pecho de la unidad 01, dentro de la unidad 01 sonó un grito pequeño de Shinji, la unidad intento quitar el cuchillo, Shinji pensó algo y la unidad 01 agarro su cuchillo y lo clavo un poco abajo del cuello, Gendo intento soportar el dolor, la unidad 01 quito el cuchillo que está en su pecho y quito encima a la unidad 06, Shinji intento guardar su dolor y concentrarse en la batalla, la unidad 01 corrió directo a la unidad 06, la unidad 06 reacciono y también corrió hacia la unidad 01, otro combate está pasando, esta vez si fueron golpeados con los cuchillos, Rei empezó a preocuparse, sentía que perdería a Shinji

"déjenme ir a la unidad 00"

"no podrán, me tome la libertad de Hackear las unidades 00 y 02" dijo Gendo

Todos fruncieron el ceño

_¿Por qué no hackeo la unidad 01?_ Pensó Rei _será que… el alma de Yui sigue ahí y no quiere lastimarla, pero… la esta lastimando aun asi_

El combate seguía, Rei sentía que quiere estar ahí para ayudar a Shinji, la unidad 06 a recibido cortes en los brazos, varios en el abdomen junto con el agujero que le dejo el cuchillo clavado en su pecho, la unidad 06 tenia los mismos cortes, solo que tiene un agujero un poco en la parte baja del cuello, Shinji respiraba con la boca por los dolores, al igual que Gendo, la unidad 06 se movió rápido, la unidad 01 reacciono y contraataco dejando una herida en el pecho, Gendo le dio un golpe junto el abdomen, la unidad perdió un poco su posición de defensa, la unidad 06 tuvo una oportunidad y su cuchillo lo clavo en la cabeza de la unidad 01, no se escucho ningún grito, Rei le salían lagrimas

_No mueras Shinji, te necesito, se que sigues vivo _

Después la unidad 06 saco su cuchillo de la cabeza de la unidad 01, la unidad cayo, está muerto

"te dije que no me vencerías, pero diste un gran combate, pero sigues siendo débil, ahora sigues tu Rei" dijo Gendo

La unidad 06 se acerco al Geo frente y empezó a destruirlo con su cuchillo, se detuvo por un momento al ver que una mano sujeta el cuchillo, la unidad 01 seguía funcionando, eso significa que Shinji seguía vivo

"ni siquiera lo intentes, no hay posibilidades en que me ganes" dijo Gendo

Shinji frunció el ceño pero después sintió unas manos agarrando los hombros de Shinji

"_yo me encargare, descansa Shinji" _dijo una voz

Después Shinji cerró los ojos, la unidad 01 soltó el cuchillo, Gendo sonrió y siguió se trabajo, pero después otra vez agarraron el cuchillos y lo alzo hacia atrás, haciendo caer de espaldas, los ojos de la unidad 01 son mas grandes, su boca empieza moverse, Gendo tenía muy abierto los ojos, sus ojos tenían miedo

"¿Yui, que haces?"

Después la unidad 01 agarro el cuello de la unidad 06, lo levanta, después le empieza a dar golpes de el estomago, luego lo arrojo haciendo caer mal, Gendo seguía dolorido, intento levantarse, pero la unidad 01 se encimo en el dándole golpes en la cabeza, la unidad 06 casi es destruida de la cabeza

"Yui por favor, no lo hagas, tú me amas y no me matarías"

"_**haciendo sufrir a mi hijo" **_dijo la unidad 01, la voz de Yui

Todos se impresionaron, es la primera vez que la unidad 01 habla, Gendo también está impresionado

"_**intentando hacer el tercer impacto, dejarte besar por Naoko, haciendo el amor con Ritsuko"**_

Todos se le cayeron la mandíbula y vieron a Ritsuko, Ritsuko solo tenía los ojos abiertos

"s… solo fue… porque me controlaba, ok" dijo Ritsuko

Todos asistieron con la cabeza pero aun no lo creía

"_**intentando matar a mi hijo 2 veces, ahora no te amo**_

Gendo tiene el corazón roto, el miedo y sufrimiento está en su cara

"¿no me amas Yui?"

"_**todo lo que hiciste, todo después de mi muerte, ¿crees que mereces mi amor?, solo siento odio hacia a ti, para hacer feliz a este mundo, es con tu muerte"**_

Después la unidad 01 le agarro por el cuello, apretándolo, Gendo no lo soportaba

CRACK

Trono el cuello de la unidad 06, la voz de Gendo no se escucha, murió, la unidad 01 dejo el cuello y solo se quedo ahí, sin hacer nada

"¿Qué hay de Shinji?" dijo Rei

"no lo sabemos"

"significa que…"

"no, el no fue absorbido, su ritmo cardiaco sigue aquí, parece que esta descansando"

"entiendo"

Rei se alegro, ahora se siente tranquila

_Sueño de Shinji_

_Shinji esta frotando, no, solo está parado en un lugar, todo es blanco, el mira por todas partes, no escuchaba nada, se escucharon pasos, el empezó a ver donde son los pasos y ahí se encontró a Yui_

"_¿mamá?"_

"_hola Shinji, todo acabo"_

"_¿acabo?"_

"_Gendo está muerto, no molestara mas"_

_El asistió con la cabeza_

"_todo acabo… tendre una vida normal"_

"_si"_

_Shinji sonrió "gracias mamá"_

"_hay algo que necesito"_

"_¿Qué es?"_

"_que le ayudes a estas personas"_

_Después dos personas mayores, Shinji intento identificarlos, al ver bien el se sorprendió_

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	14. Todo acabo ¿no?

**YOU (NOT) LOVE ME**

**CAPITULO FINAL: TODO ACABO ¿O NO?**

Todos los de NERV se quedaron quietos, tras la batalla que sucedió hace unos minutos, la unidad 01 seguia sin movimiento, decidieron sacar el piloto lo más rápido posible

_Sueño de Shinji_

_Shinji seguía viendo a las personas que están paradas, el sentía una presencia que siempre sintió, no la de su madre, si no la de Rei, las dos figuras se acercaron a Shinji, el ya podía ver sus aspectos, una es mujer y el otro hombre, la mujer… se parece mucho a Rei…, cabello azul, ojos color rosa, excepto por la piel, no es pálida su piel, el hombre tenía piel pálida, cabello rojo algo oscuro, sus ojos color amarillo_

"_tú debes ser Shinji Ikari" dijo el hombre_

"_s-si"_

_La mujer sonrió_

"_así que tu eres el novio de mi hija" dijo la mujer_

"_¿Quiénes son ustedes?"_

"_somos los padres de Rei"_

"_¿¡QUE!"_

"_no es necesario tanta impresión, solo quiero que me ayudes en algo Shinji"_

"_y ¿Cuál es?"_

_La mujer agarro la mano de Shinji_

"_que traigas a mi hija en este lugar"_

"_pero ¿Cómo?"_

_Ella se acerco y le susurro como hacerlo_

"_entiendo"_

"_Shinji Ikari, una cosa más"_

"_¿sí?"_

_Ambos sonrieron_

"_has feliz a nuestra hija"_

_Shinji sonrió_

"_lo hare"_

_Después ellos desaparecieron, luego de unos minutos apareció Yui_

"_todo termino ¿verdad?" dijo Shinji_

"_si, Gendo está muerto, ya no hay forma en que pueda arruinar tu vida y la de Rei"_

"_mamá ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"_

"_hacer ¿Qué?"_

"_matar a Gendo, pensé que lo amabas"_

"_te contare todo lo que vi e hizo tu padre cuando mi alma esta en el Evangelion unidad 01, desde que me sincronice hasta al 400%, mi alma podía ver lo que hizo Gendo, al parecer se sentía fatal, yo seguía amándolo asi que quería consolarlo, lo bueno es que si puedo controlar el EVA por unos minutos pero antes de que lo hiciera, la doctora Naoko beso a Gendo, yo sentía celos pero me sentía segura que rechazaría el beso pero… me equivoque… el correspondió el beso, me sentí traicionada pero después sentí que la desesperación y la soledad hizo que Gendo besara a Naoko, después vino la pequeña Rei, sus padres murieron en un asesinato, Gendo mando a la Sección 2 a matarlos para cumplir su plan, Gendo hizo todo lo que pudo para hacer que Rei memorice unas palabras que afecta a Naoko causando que asesine a Rei, sentí poco a poco furia, después de la muerte de Rei y Naoko, como lo dije antes Rei fue un clon, necesitaba una pequeña porción de mi ADN y el alma de Lilith, desde ahí su plan comenzó su funcionamiento, no sabía qué hacer, intente comunicarme con Ritsuko sobre lo que hacia Gendo a Rei pero… Gendo empezó a seducir a Ritsuko e hicieron el amor, no solo una vez, fueron varias veces, esto hizo que Ritsuko se uniera al plan y no revelara nada, desde ahí, sentí mi corazón partirse en dos, sentí la furia en Gendo, pero mi furia aumento al saber lo que te hizo Shinji, te obligo casi matar a tu amiga Asuka, casi te asesinaba por arruinar su plan, mi furia llego al límite y quise asesinarlo, se que no devolverá mi dolor en mi corazón pero calmo mi furia por la muerte de Gendo"_

"_mi padre… no vale nada, fue un demonio, los ángeles eran nuestros amigos, asesinado a ese demonio podrían vivir en paz… al igual que los humanos… mamá, tú fuiste uno de esos ángeles, matando al demonio, pudimos hacer que… el mundo descanse, mamá tú fuiste que salvo este planeta"_

_Yui sonrió y abrazo a su hijo_

"_gracias Shinji"_

_Se quedaron abrazados por unos minutos, después Shinji sentía cansancio_

"_es hora en que vuelves al mundo real"_

"_te extrañare mamá"_

"_y yo a ti Shinji"_

_Después los ojos de Shinji se cerraron, todo se volvió negro_

_Fin del sueño de Shinji_

Shinji abrió poco a poco los ojos, vio el techo, el sabia donde esta, para él no es un techo desconocido, el está en el hospital, sintió que algo pesa en su pecho, el intento ver y es un brazo pálido, siguió el brazo pálido hasta ver una persona de cabello azul, Shinji sonrió, empezó acariciar la mejilla de Rei, esto provoco que Rei despertara, al ver a Shinji, empezó a frotarse los ojos y de nuevo vio a Shinji, después de unos segundos ella abrazo a Shinji, como si lo necesitara mas en este mundo

"Shinji… me alegro que estés bien" dijo Rei dándole un beso en la mejilla

"yo estoy feliz de verte Rei, de nuevo"

Rei sonrio y le dio un beso en los labios, después de el beso, Shinji hablo

"Rei"

"¿sí?"

"¿Cuánto tiempo me eh quedado dormido?"

Rei empezó a pensar, después hablo

"como 1 hora y media"

Shinji tomo un suspiro

_No fue tanto tiempo, eso es una buena señal _pensó Shinji

"Rei"

"¿sí?"

"te daré una sorpresa"

"y ¿Cuál es?"

"acercarte"

Rei se acerco, Shinji le tomo la mano, la misma mano en la que tomo la mamá de Rei a Shinji, después Shinji le dio un beso, poco a poco la habitación se ilumino y los cuerpos de Shinji y Rei cayeron, como si no tuvieran alma

_Dimensión de las almas_

_Shinji y Rei están en un lugar, todo de blanco, después dos figuras, los padres de Rei_

"_hola Rei" dijeron los padres de Rei_

"_¿Quiénes son ustedes?"_

_La mamá de Rei sonrio_

"_¿no nos recuerdas?, soy yo tu mamá"_

"_y yo tu papá"_

"_¿mamá?"_

_La mujer asistió la cabeza_

"_¿papá?"_

_El hombre asistió la cabeza_

"_son ustedes" después empezaron a salirle lagrimas a Rei "mamá… papá"_

_Después ella corrió hacia ellos abrazándolos, ellos sonrieron y abrazaron a Rei, ambos sonreían, una familia se unió en espíritu, después Rei se separo_

"_mamá, papá, quiero mostrarles a…"_

"_no te preocupes Rei, ya lo conocemos, es tu novio ¿cierto?"_

_Rei se sonrojo_

"_s-si… ¿Cómo lo saben?"_

"_con la ayuda de Lilith y Yui"_

"_entiendo"_

"_Shinji Ikari" dijo el hombre_

"_si señor Ayanami"_

"_prométeme que siempre cuidaras a mi hija y nunca le romperás su corazón"_

"_con mi alma y corazón cuidare y amare siempre a Rei"_

_Ellos sonrieron_

"_¿no podrán ir con nosotros?"_

_Ellos negaron con la cabeza_

"_no podemos… después de que nos asesinaron n-"_

"_¿¡quien los asesino!" dijo Rei con furia a las personas que asesinaron a los padres de Rei_

"_Gendo, el mando a unos miembros de la Seccion 2 y nos mato"_

_Rei frunció el ceño, entonces hablo en voz baja_

"_confié en él desde el principio, lo obedecí por que el me respetaba, pero… solo asesino a mis padres, a casi a toda la familia Ayanami, yo no soy una muñeca, yo no soy su muñeca, yo soy un ser humano, yo vivo por que Shinji me trajo a la vida"_

"_¿dijiste algo Rei?" dijo su padre_

"_no, nada"_

"_está bien"_

"_Shinji"_

"_¿sí?"_

"_mis padres te dijeron que me trajeras ¿verdad?"_

_Shinji se rasco la nuca_

"_si, además también quise que conocieras a tus padres"_

_Rei sonrió_

"_gracias"_

"_Rei te estás convirtiendo en una gran joven" dijo su mamá_

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_vi todo, desde tu muerte cuando eras pequeña, también desde que Shinji sacrifico su mitad humano por ti, tu no quisiste que Shinji sufriera lo mismo, desde que Gendo ataco a la unidad 01, quisiste ir sin importar tu vida, ¿Por qué lo hiciste Rei?"_

"_lo hice porque amo a Shinji, el es el único que me da esperanza de vivir"_

_Sus padres sonrieron_

"_ya veo"_

_Después los padres de Rei empezaron a desvanecerse_

"_mamá, papá ¿Qué sucede?"_

"_se nos acabo el tiempo, no pueden estar tanto tiempo en esta dimensión, nosotros no podemos volver al mundo humano, necesitamos nuestros cuerpos, pero con el poder de un ángel también lo necesitamos"_

"_¿Qué hay de Lilith?"_

"_ella puede pero, nuestros cuerpos fueron quemados, para que no dejen evidencia, así, todo NERV, sabría que nosotros desaparecimos, perdona Rei, pero, siempre estaremos junto a ti, sin importar que suceda"_

_Rei sonrio y le empezaron a salirle lagrimas_

"_los extrañare"_

"_a ti también Rei"_

_Después desapareció Shinji y Rei_

"_cuídala bien… Shinji Ikari"_

_Mundo real_

Shinji y Rei abrieron los ojos, volvieron a sus cuerpos, Rei le salieron lagrimas, ella esta triste, Shinji la abrazo

"no llores Rei, sé que es doloroso perder a tus padres, pero, yo estoy aquí, te ayudare en todo, yo te consolare si sientes dolor, yo soy el que te cuidara y protegerá"

Rei vio a Shinji a sus ojos y mostro la verdad, ella sonrió y le dio un beso, después de unos minutos Rei hablo

"gracias Shinji… muchas gracias"

Shinji sonrio y le dio un beso a la frente

"ahora hay que dormir"

Rei asistió y durmieron juntos, los demás vieron la escena, ellos vinieron lo mas rápido al ver las grabaciones que una luz se encendió en la habitación de Shinji dejando inconsciente a Shinji y Rei, después los dejaron y siguieron en lo suyo

_Dummy Sistem_

Un grupo de Seccion 2 esta parados viendo el cilindro lleno de LCL, una persona está en ese cilindro, Gendo está ahí, después abrió los ojos, un agente dejo que Gendo saliera del cilindro

"señor está bien" dijo un agente

"si, lo estoy, todo va como es planeado"

"perdone mi interrupción señor pero, como es el plan"

"tienen mala memoria para este plan, pero bueno, de nuevo les explicare, yo sabotee la unidad 01 haciendo que absorbe el alma de Yui, desde que fue absorbida, aproveche ganar el corazón de la doctora Naoko, que ustedes asesinen a los padres de Rei, después de que Rei le enseñe las palabras de insultar a Naoko asiendo que la mate"

"espere señor ¿usted ama a Yui Ikari?"

"¿amarla? Ja, debes estar bromeando, yo nunca la ame, solo necesitaba ganar su corazón para ver los proyectos de los Evangelions, pero, me salí de control y nació Shinji, sabía que él iba arruinar mis planes, así que decidí que no estuviera conmigo, pero seguiré con el plan, yo no sabía que Naoko iba suicidarse, no sé si me llevo ventaja o desventaja, después, la hija de Naoko, la doctora Ritsuko Akagi, descubrió que el alma de Yui seguía, tenía que deshacerme de ella, busque la forma de hacerlo, así que decidí llamar a Shinji que regrese y haga el resto, después intente hacerle la vida imposible a Yui haciendo sufrir a Shinji y hacer el amor con Ritsuko, sabía que se iba enojar conmigo, eh iba intentar matarme, con eso, ella descansa en paz y su alma ya no existe, ahora que soy un clon, puedo cumplir con el plan junto con SEELE" Gendo sonrió "yo soy el treceavo miembro de SEELE, ahora cumpliré con el proyecto de la complementación humana"

"pero señor ¿Cómo lo hara?"

Gendo sonrió de nuevo

"Lilith sigue en este mundo, solo la necesito a ella y al Adam"

"señor ¿aun tiene a Adam?"

"si aun lo tengo oculto, Fuyutsuki y Ritsuko no saben donde esta, así que no pudieron deshacerse de él"

"entiendo"

"pero, aun no puedo atacar, Shinji y Rei pueden que arruinen mi plan por completo, debo buscar una debilidad suya, así ganaremos"

Todos sonrieron al plan de Gendo, todo fue planeado, el jamás amo, Gendo, realmente, es un demonio

_**Continuara**_

Bien, aquí termina esta historia de Evangelion 3.0, próximamente, estará el 4.0, espero que disfrutaron la historia, nos vemos en la otra historia


End file.
